


When He Called Me Dad

by MarauderChaos



Series: Red and Green Ties Intertwined [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Third Year, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sick Harry, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-22 07:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderChaos/pseuds/MarauderChaos
Summary: It was only however as the end of his second year did Severus collect enough evidence and enough of his own courage to step in. The boy looked as though the world was ending when Severus brought him to his private quarters to see Madam Bones, and for a moment Severus felt the world was ending when someone recommended him as guardian.But that was how it ended, with Harry Potter becoming the ward of the Potions Master.It was kept a secret from the press and the students of Hogwarts – even his own Godson didn’t know, mainly because Lucius was bound to hear of it if he did and Severus didn’t want to risk their lives.They had their ups and downs, screaming and shouting, hexes and slamming doors, crying and hugging, laughing and actually having fun.But there was one moment that Severus would always remember, with its own fair share of good and bad, was the time he called him Dad.AKA for some reason I’m a sucker for angst and hurt/comfort ficAll rights go to J.K Rowling





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea in my head for awhile, I know I'm weird, but it's because I enjoy reading the comfort side of these things that I like them...I think. 
> 
> Ps: If it's not actually angst or whatever and I got it wrong don't kill me, I haven't a clue about all these phrases and terms, I just read things lmao

Severus Snape was a tormented man, with a dark past and an uncertain future. He watched his friends die, on both sides of the war and made many mistakes. There was no light inside the bleak and dark interior, swirling in stony cold black holes that seemed to suck the life out of everything.

Until Harry Potter.

He had let his bitter thoughts brew for ten years, expecting to be able to release them on a young, arrogant, spoilt James Potter Jnr. He was ready to hate the boy, hate him with a passion.

But he had her eyes.

He had those bright emerald eyes that plagued every dream, every nightmare, and every happy memory. He had _her_ cheek, and _her_ nose and_ her_ temper even if he didn’t know it. He had all her good qualities. It took him a year, multiple life threatening situations and a letter that wasn’t meant to fall into his hands for him to realise – he had severely misjudged his character.

He began to look closer, after that, watching the interactions and looking for the signs. He didn’t want to find them, but he did; The flinches when someone shouted, the seeking of approval even when he didn’t need it, the measly meals and the way he couldn’t take a praise as though he didn’t think he deserved it and how he wouldn’t meet his eyes. The signs of abuse.

It was only however it was only at the end of his first year did Severus collect enough evidence and enough of his own courage to step in. The boy looked as though the world was ending when Severus brought him to his private quarters to see Madam Bones, and for a moment Severus _felt_ as if the world was ending when someone recommended_ him _as guardian.

But that was how it ended, with Harry Potter becoming the ward of the potions master.

It was kept a secret from the press and the students of Hogwarts – even his own Godson didn’t know, mainly because Lucius was bound to hear of it if he did and Severus didn’t want to risk their lives.

They had their ups and downs, screaming and shouting, hexes and slamming doors, crying and hugging, laughing and actually having fun.

But there was one moment that Severus would always remember, with its own fair share of good and bad, was the time he called him Dad.

* * *

"....Does everyone understand?"

It was a cloudy evening in the middle of January, the wind was icy against their faces and rain clouds were rolling in. They clutched their brooms hard as another gust of wind threatened to knock them down. As usual, the only team mad enough to be out in this weather was the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and that was all thanks to their fanatical team Captain - Oliver Wood. 

The Dementors had been taken back to Azkaban after Crookshanks the cat had captured Peter Pettigrew in the Great Hall, forcing the rat to transform in front of everyone, twenty four hours later Sirius Black was cleared of all charges. Twelve Years in Azkaban for an innocent man meant he was holed up in St Mungo's whilst they assessed his mental and physical stability as thoroughly as possible, this meant the only visitors that had been allowed to see him were Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore. 

Because of the lack of Dementor's, nobody hesitated to get back into the normal swing of things, which of course resulted in a fights every few weeks on who would get the Quidditch Pitch. As December and the cold weather swept in only Wood was mental enough to take them out, at least until McGonagall had physically had to ban the obsessed boy from the stadium until after Christmas. This in itself was a bad idea, mostly because Wood spent the majority of the holidays holed up in his dormitory planning hundreds of different tactics. 

Every other member of the team really wished that ban had gone on for longer. 

The rain began to trickle down as they perfected their moves, pushing through the icy water running down their necks and drenching their clothes. This meant there were bound to be problems, for one Fred almost crashed into the stands - twice - Alicia was struck in the face with the Quaffle and even Oliver himself was struggling to stay on his broom and yell orders through the chattering of his teeth. At ten in the evening he finally relented, looking close to tears as he landed and scowling up at the sky as though it had betrayed them. 

Harry sighed, pushing wet bangs from his eyes and letting out a small huff of relief when he entered the changing rooms, letting the warm air wash over him like a blanket. He made his way across the slippery floor, trying and failing to keep as much mud out as possible. Oliver had already disappeared to the showers and Angelina wasn't far behind, a shivering mess. Fred and George collapsed down upon the benches, their faces set in a grim line and attempting to pull their shirts over their heads clumsily. 

"We need a..." The rest of Fred's words were muffled as he began his battle with his Quidditch Robes so George finished for him "A team meeting without Oliver" He stood and reached over to help Fred, yanking the red and gold uniform from his damp stature and almost slipping backwards as he did so. 

"Agr-r-reeed" Katie nodded, interrupted by a large yawn, rubbing her eyes, dark brown hair falling across her face as she blushed with embarrassment. For once however it seemed the Twin's were too tired to make a joke, though the young chaser knew it wouldn't last long. 

Harry was only half listening as he stripped down and changed, shivering as he peeled is sopping clothes from his body and was left vulnerable to the draft seeping in through the crack beneath the door. Slowly one, by one they all left, Oliver giving him a dejected smile that was more like a grimace and Angelina shaking her head, attempting to shake the water from her hair. He took his time, making sure to knock as much of the mud from his boots as possible so Filch wouldn't murder him and only breathing a sigh of relief once he was back in his dry clothes.

He flung his kit over his shoulder and grabbed his broom, shivering as he stepped out into the cold night, it was just his luck he had left his hoodie slung over the back on an armchair in the Common Room, he had been too busy trying to get his Transfiguration homework done. Oliver had been working them so hard since he had been allowed back on to the pitch he barely had time for homework if he didn't want to stay up till three in the morning every other day. 

It was still raining as he hurried up towards the castle, ducking under every bit of shelter he could find and using his already soaking robes as a shield as best he could. It was nice to get back into the castle, to the light and the familiar stone walls with no worry about the rain. He made his way towards Gryffindor Tower, avoiding Filch and Flitwick as he did so. Technically he wasn't meant to be out this late, though her was some leeway for Quidditch Practice as it was known to overrun, especially close to the new season, however he knew it must be at least 11 by now, if not later and he doubted that would be accepted. 

His shoulders sagged in relief as he reached the Fat Lady, murmuring the password and climbing inside. His once dry shirt was now damp despite his intuitive use of shield, but he didn't even notice as he stepped inside the common room. There was a crackling fire in the hearth, sending waves of warmth across the common room and the light of the flames danced across the red walls in a sort of soothing way, that was comforting even on the days you were sick of seeing red or just having a bad time.

He barely noticed as he slid down into the armchair, his Quidditch Robes toppling from his arms and onto the floor by his feet, instead choosing to pull his favourite bottle green hoodie from behind him over his head, ignoring the t-shirt sticking to his torso and his hair still dripping with rainwater, choosing to kick off his shoes and curl up, hood offering a sort of barrier to the outside world and he lay there, watching the flames dance carelessly in the fire. 

He could just make out the quiet pop signalling the arrival of a house elf, eyes opening and closing drowsily with each passing moment. Harry knew he should go up to the dorm but he really didn't want to move and he could just make out a hazy figure picking up his robes. He gave a sleepy smile "Th'nk y'u" He mumbled, face half pressed into the inside of his hood, unsure if the small creature had heard him but it was too much effort to speak any louder. He left himself drift off, arms wrapped around his body, adorably sunk back into the pillows with thick woollen socks he always wore after practice.

Harry awoke in time with the birds, eyes fluttering open slowly regaining his senses. He was still in the armchair, curled up in a similar position to that he remembered falling asleep in and he raised his hand to his face, rubbing his eyes. His body was stiff and achy, nothing unusual really as he sat up, pushing himself out of the chair and running a hand through his bedraggled state called he called hair. The fire had long since gone out, leaving him somewhat chilly in the dark room and he stumbled up to the dormitory.

He crept inside, well aware the rest of the boys were asleep and pulled his hoodie off and t-shirt off, shivering at the sudden exposure. He yanked off the rest of his clothes leaving them in a pile beside his bed and climbing beneath the sheets, not bothering with pyjamas. He rolled over, giving a side glance towards his watch which lay balanced on his bedside table with the clock face towards him. He could just make out what it read - 5:30am. 

He sighed, grimacing as he noticed how stiff his hair was, silently berating himself for letting it dry without at least brushing it. Despite climbing into bed he knew he was less likely to go back to sleep, it was an annoying habit he had picked up at the Dursley's and couldn't get rid of. His eyes however seemed to have a different plan to his brain and began to close, forcing him into a light sleep, waking up at every noise for the next two hours. 

"Time to get up guys"

If he could be bothered, he would've thrown a pillow at Dean and his annoying chirpy attitude, but he didn't need to, grinning slightly at the muffled oomph that followed and guessed it was either Ron or Seamus. The quick friendly scuffle that followed confirmed his thoughts, as the two best friends rolled around between their beds until the Irish lad pinned his friends to the ground. Harry didn't need to look to know this, they did it almost every morning and the rest of their year in Gryffindor had a bet going -how long would it take before they admitted their ever growing feelings for each other. So far, Hermione and Neville were the only ones out of the running and this bet had been going since first year. 

He forced his eyes to open, glaring at the ceiling for a moment before sitting up, rubbing his eyes. His redhead best friend yawned loudly and stumbled out of bed, peering blearily around for a moment, taking in his surrounding before groaning and flopping back down. 

"I hate Thursdays" He moaned, lanky body have sprawled off the edge of the bed, hair sticking up in all directions. Nobody bothered to ask why, there could be any number of reasons for him to hate Thursdays different from last week and they didn't want to hear the list, though to be fair to his best friend, they all did that. 

"Only one more day till Friday" Harry replied lightly, attempting to sort out his hair without looking in the mirror. Ron sat up and raised an eyebrow out him. 

"What time did you get to bed? You look like you've barley slept at all" Dean and Seamus wandered out, still mucking about, and attempting to hop around putting their socks and shoes on before they got downstairs. Neville disappeared into the bathroom, leaving them alone for a few moments. 

"Dunno, midnight maybe?" He shrugged nonchalantly, starting to get dressed. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last he had stayed up that late and with the way Wood was working them there was bound to be some sleepless nights coming up. Ron frowned, following his friends lead and tugging his trousers on. 

"Did you get McGonagalls homework finished?"

He froze, hands stilling over his tie before he collapsed back down on the bed. Goddammit. 

Ron winced, blue eyes torn between exasperation and sympathy and he began stuffing all his things into his bag. 

"She's going to kill me" He groaned, absentmindedly pulling on his shoes and running a comb through his hair. Ron disappeared from the room in search of the Charms homework he was given an extension on yet still ended up doing that night before and Harry slipped into the bathroom as Neville watered the small plant on his bedside table Hermione had gifted him with for Christmas. 

Harry glanced in the mirror, making sure his hair looked less like a birds nest and grimacing at the dark smudges beneath his eyes. Severus was bound to notice, and that usually meant trouble, especially when he thought Harry had neglected his needs. He rubbed his eyes, scrubbing his face with one hand and yawning, before splashing water across his face. He watched the droplets of water trickle down his face, like trailing patterns twisting and falling. 

"Morning boy's" Hermione smiled, sliding on to the wooden bench with her book filled bag making a clunk as it hit the floor beneath the table and began helping herself to some pancakes, drizzling maple syrup calmly ignoring the stares she was receiving from her best mates. She glanced up as he replaced the jug of syrup back in it's original spot and paused, finally taking in the shock on their faces. "What?"

"Have you got rocks in your bag or something??" Ron exclaimed, fork halfway to his mouth, sausage long forgotten. Harry snickered and took a sip of apple juice. As breakfast continued he began to notice an uncomfortable annoyance in the back of his throat as he swallowed, but easily ignored it, instead focusing on Katie who lay half asleep in her bowl of cereal. He reached over and gently shook her awake, watching her head come shooting up with wide eyes.

"No more Quidditch!"

It was slightly slurred as she stared blearily around, rubbing her eyes and blinking comically. 

"Katie maybe you should get a Pepper Up Potion from Madam Pomfrey" Harry chuckled lightly as concern washed over his emerald eyes and the girl he had come to see as a sister nodded slowly, looking somewhat out of it all. 

"I'll take her to the Infirmary" Angelina offered, wrapping an arm around Katie's shoulders and guiding her out of the hall. Alicia leaned over, ignoring the squeak from a startled Colin Creevey as she almost put her arm in his plate and murmured "Team meeting tonight at seven, don't tell Ollie"

Harry did feel bad for the young Captain, who was just trying to do what he thought would help them win and seeing he resigned face and how all the happiness would fall from it every time there was a bad practice made him feel worse knowing he was part of the reason for the other boy's sadness. Hermione waved her hand in his face, making him jump momentarily as he was startled from his thoughts and noticed everyone standing up. She rolled her eyes yet watched him narrowly

"What time did Wood have you out till?"

She asked as they headed from the hall, towards their first lesson - Charms. Harry shrugged nonchalantly as Ron relayed what he had told him that morning, only really half listening, searching through his bag to make sure he had the admittedly unfinished piece of homework for McGongalls lesson after Charms. 

"...You can't let him be the reason you’re up so late!"

He tuned in as Hermione finished her rant, catching Ron staring blankly ahead, obviously he wasn't listening either. Harry opened his mouth to reply when a sharp voice cut in, making all three and the surrounding students jump. 

"Potter, a word" He swallowed, ignoring the scratchy feeling from before and followed his guardian into an unused classroom, wondering what he had done wrong now as he locked the door. Severus stared as his ward, arms crossed over his chest in a rather menacing position. 

"What have I told you about staying up so late?"

Harry sighed to himself, inwardly rolling his eyes, so this was what it was all about. 

"Sorry Sir, Quidditch overran-"

"That's not the point Harry. You know how I feel about that" Severus said, frowning. They still had appearances to keep, just encase some fifth year unlocked the door or took down the silencing charms. 

"I know but-"

"Your health is more important than some silly game"

"I know it's just-"

"I don't want it to happen again, understood?"

"What the hell do you expect me to do?! I'm not going to miss practice because you think I'm some toddler with an eight o clock bedtime!"

He snapped, temper rising sharply, letting the words explode from his mouth. Snape looked taken aback and raised an eyebrow. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I'm just...." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning his gaze to the wall and letting his shoulders slump slightly. 

"Tired?" Severus finished lightly though there was a flash of annoyance underneath. He understood as his ward got older he would become a moody teenager but he had at least hoped it wouldn't start for another year or so. 

Harry dropped his eyes to the floor with a half-hearted shrug and Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel a headache coming on and he hadn’t even started the morning lessons.

“Look, head to class, we’ll talk about this later”

Harry clutched the slip of parchment tightly as he made his way up the steps, footsteps echoing in the silent corridors. His bag bumped lightly against his leg as he sped up, well aware if he were to be caught by Peeves now he would never make it to Charms class and that would cause even more problems. 

_“Heh’tchoo!”_

_  
_He stopped, freezing in place as he sneezed, blinking in shock and raising his elbow to his face, feeling a persistent tickle.

_“Heh-Kchc! Hechch! He...he...Hetchoo!”_

He shook his head, sniffing and rubbing his nose lightly, lips twisting in a downward frown as he stared around the corridor.

“This place needs dusting” He mumbled, easily chalking it up to his surroundings, after all once he had walked into a broom cupboard and spent the next hour with a cloth pressed to his face as he searched for something, to avoid breathing in the obvious thick layer of dust settled over the shelves and brooms.

He hurried on, not giving it a second thought as he made his way into class, giving the small Professor the note from Severus and taking a seat. Malfoy grinned at him from across the classroom, this sneer that suggested he knew everything; it was that sort of smirk that riled him up even if Draco really knew nothing.

“Is that Detention tonight then Potter?” Was the first thing he heard when they finally escaped the rather stuff classroom. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron shot the blonde boy a glare, something that amused Harry as he strode past, falling into step beside them.

“He’s such a prat” Ron growled, a smug laugh bouncing off the walls behind them, encouraged by the other Slytherin Third years.

“I don’t know what he’s so smug about anyway,” Harry shrugged, smiling slightly, a warm feeling settling in his chest. Because of Dudley he had never known friends before Hogwarts, yet he found he didn’t need whole gang like his cousin or Draco Malfoy, he just needed a couple that gave a damn when nobody else did. “I don’t have detention”

Ron stopped short, jaw dropping and blue eyes widening. “H-H-How did you do that?” He spluttered, almost tripping over his bag, which had slipped from his arm and collapsed on the floor in front of him. Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes as Ron’s ears turned red from embarrassment and he hastily shouldered his bag.

“Honestly Ron, Snape can’t give Harry detention for doing nothing wrong”

“Mione, this is Snape we are talking about”

They continued to bicker about Snape’s attitude and agenda as they made their way to Transfiguration, and Harry listened silently, somewhat oddly comforted by their normality. After Severus became his Guardian, everything changed; he saw a new side to the Potion’s Master he had never seen before and they had opened up to each other in ways they never thought they could. A part of him ached to defend his father figure, yet he knew he couldn’t compromise Severus, especially if Ron and Hermione didn’t take it well, that’s why they were careful to act like they hated each other during school. Sometimes that was a good thing, it meant they didn’t have a hundred and one awkward explanations, nor did Harry have to worry about the reactions of the student population. Other times it was irritating, the man made it so easy to get mad at him that they often ended the evenings in arguments, slipping into their old attitude as if they really did hate each other. When that happened it was hard, hard to know if he was really wanted or if it was just because Severus had a thing for his mother.

He shook himself from his thoughts and made his way into Transfiguration, sliding into his usual seat next to Ron and pulling out his partially finished essay. He was really hoping she had forgotten, after all as Deputy Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House and Transfiguration Professor she had a lot of work to do.

“I hope you all have your homework, I do not want to be assigning detentions”

_Brilliant. Just Brilliant. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if Lupin seemed out of character or not.
> 
> I was thinking that after I've finished this, of making it into a mini series. Yes? No? Opinions?

“Potter, wait please”

He watched the others go gloomily, tired eyes sweeping over the students as they walked out, catching the sympathetic look Ron shot over his shoulder before Hermione pulled him out. He stayed seated at his desk, bag dumped on the desk and everything packed away. His palms began to sweat slightly as McGonagall lifted his sheet of homework from the pile. He swallowed, eyes weary yet sharp, watching her lips twist into a thin frown as she read through it.

“I do believe I asked for a two sheets of parchment, not one.”

She stared at him, waiting silently with narrowed eyes. He grimaced somewhat and resisted the urge to shrug again, instead began to fiddle with the hem of his robes subconsciously.

“I’m really sorry Professor, It’s just I didn’t have the time...” He trailed off, the truth lame even to his own ears; it wasn’t like he was doing his OWLS or anything. A nervous feeling settled in the bottom of his stomach and he bit his lip – if he said it was because of Quidditch she might take him off the team! He didn’t want to risk it so close to the next match, but Severus would kill him when he found out. And he was bound to find out.

She stared at him, noting the nervous antics and frowning deeper. Harry always pretty good with his homework, a couple of late pieces here and there but all students were like that. This was the first time he had failed to finish, and she had her suspicions why.

“Detention tonight, you’ll finish your homework then. Come to my office at seven”

He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and manage to look even more nervous at the same time. She assumed he was worried for her colleague’s reaction, which almost made her want to laugh. Despite what the boy might think, despite their growing relationship inside private quarters she knew the two had a lot of work but she also knew Severus saw Harry as a son. He had lost all his prejudice over the course of his first and second years and Minerva knew Harry was softening his ice cold heart.

She was happy for Severus, her former student didn’t have it easy in school and she had always felt this guilty weight upon her shoulders for not trying to restrain the Marauders more, and now she had come to see him as a friend even if he didn’t feel the same so there was this warmth of gratitude almost, towards Harry, for giving him that happiness.

“Yes Professor” Harry murmured and she watched him leave, hoisting a bag over his shoulder and meeting his friends in the corridor.

“I swear James Potter,” She muttered to the sky “If he turns out anything like you were as a child, I’ll bring you back to life myself and make You Know Who look like a Teddy Bear” She threatened, partially to herself even though she knew from what her cub had experience he would never have the arrogance and bullying nature that one of her favourite students had.

James Potter, buried six feet under gave a little shudder, Minerva’s words echoing into the afterlife.

“Hey Fred!”

The slightly shorter Weasley Twin turned around, with his trademark mischievous smile on his face to hide the shock reflected in his eyes. Hardly anyone could tell them apart, whether George was with him or not, even their own mother struggled and that really hurt sometimes, To everyone else it was like they always came as a package – which they did, he would be nothing without his twin – but that didn’t mean they didn’t have their own identity.

Sure, himself and George always made a joke about changing their names and mixing them up, but to each other they were very important. He was Fred. Fredrick Weasley. Not George, not Gred, and not Forge.

He. Was. Fred.

That meant a lot, because even though most people couldn’t tell them apart, they knew who they were and if he didn’t have that anchor of knowing who he was, Fred was sure he would lose his identity completely.

The enigma that was Harry Potter hurried towards him, stepping out from behind a painting, Fred almost laughed. You couldn’t call that boy innocent anymore than you could call the Marauders innocent.

“I didn’t know you could tell us apart” Fred winced as the words blurted from his mouth as the younger child came to a stop in front of him. Harry paused, obviously about to say something different before changing his mind.

“Yeah, it’s not that hard, I mean you’re a few inches smaller, your eyes are slightly lighter and you have more freckles. Your hair is a shade darker and your voice is higher, also although both of you are ambidextrous, you lean more towards your left hand, and you are quicker than George during Quidditch but he adds more power behind his swing”

Harry summarised calmly, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. A part of him wished Ron, or some other member of his family were around, maybe then they would recognise the differences more, yet another part of him was kind of glad in an odd way because it meant they could still have fun with confusing everyone.

Fred blinked, staring at the green eyed boy until he began to shift uncomfortably and clear his throat. A wide grin began to spread across Fred’s face and he stepped forwards, slightly surprised at his own actions as he pulled his brothers best friends into a hug. He could feel Harry tense for a moment or two beneath his arms, until he relaxed, hugging back, face pressed against his muscular torso.

They pulled apart sheepishly, but Fred couldn’t stop grinning even as he asked “What did you want me for?”

Harry paused, trying to remember what he had come to tell the older twin, still relishing the warm comfort the short embrace gave him. Sure, he had hugged Severus and Severus him, but it wasn’t often, neither used to physical contact sometimes Harry forgot how much he enjoyed them.

“Oh yeah, I’ve got detention at seven so I might not make it to the meeting"

Fred raised an eyebrow as Harry rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“That was quick, what did you do?”

“Ahh, uh I didn’t finish McGonagall’s homework” He murmured, running a hand through his dark locks and Fred sighed, shaking his head

“This is why we need that meeting. Its fine, one of us will find you tomorrow and relay the details”

Fred clapped him on the shoulder, squeezing it momentarily and a hint of annoyance broke through his usual happy exterior until George made an appearance, tossing an arm over his twin’s shoulders in a brotherly sort of fashion and the two boys offered him almost identical grins. Harry chuckled and nodded in thanks towards Fred, before heading down towards lunch, unaware that the usually calm fifteen year old was gushing to his twin.

“George, you’ll never guess!!”

  * _“I did not squeal like a girl” – Fred Weasley a year later when retelling the story to his brothers. _

After Transfiguration they had Divination, and they had only just left the overheated sickly smelling room when he had spotted Ron’s brother. His stomach grumbled, yet he didn’t feel that hungry as the aroma of all food under the sun reached his nose and he entered the Great Hal

He eyes immediately fell on Severus who was in a discussion with McGonagall and he gulped involuntary, quickly averting his eyes and heading towards Ron, hoping the Head of Slytherin hadn’t noticed him come it. Ron shuffled over, moving his bag from the space he had ‘claimed’ next to him and Harry collapsed down into the seat. His eyes trailed over the table and he found Katie sat with her friends, looking much more awake and happier than she had this morning. Oliver and Angelina seemed to be in a quiet heated argument over one of the tactics, though Harry couldn’t be sure who looked more pissed and turned away as Angelina met his eyes so’s not to be dragged into the conversation.

He helped himself to a cheese sandwich, not really bothered with all the fancier stuff like a Roast or anything cooked. Hermione had her head buried in a book and was absentmindedly eating a jacket potato as she did so, but she looked up as Harry sat down in between them, her eyes narrowed.

“You better not have been planning some sort of prank with Fred and George” She warned and Ron snorted into his beef stew making Neville jump, and knock over his goblet into a fist years plate, who then burst into tears. Ron winced and mouthing an apology to Neville as he tried painfully to mend the situation by filling up another plate until he stopped crying. Lavender shook her head sympathetically and gave Neville a pat on the back whilst Pavarti giggled to herself.

Harry took a large gulp of Pumpkin Juice to ease the scratchy feeling that was returning and cleared his throat quietly, pushing a few strands of stray hair from his face and he took a second drink. He wasn’t feeling ill per say, just off. It was hard to decipher but he just assumed it was from the lack of sleep he had that night and shrugged it off easily pushing it out of his mind as Ron began to choke on a piece of beef. He thumped his best friend on the back as he coughed and spluttered until he had stopped choking, blue eyes watering somewhat and staring at the stew as though it had done him a personal offence. Hermione watched his with worry glinting in her brown eyes, something Harry tried not to smirk at – Dean and Seamus weren’t the only couple they were betting on, there was another betting pool which involved Fred, George and the rest of the Quidditch Team on Ron and Hermione but also those outside their house, like Draco and Pansy or Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini or Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang.

“Defence next” Neville grinned, and Harry smiled. Ever since the incident with the Boggart Neville had grown in confidence inside the Defence Classroom, he was actually very good at the theory and at magical creatures; he thrived under Professor Lupin even if he wasn’t as amazing at actual spells themselves. It was really nice to see him excited about a lesson that wasn’t Herbology, everybody knows he’s top of the class and Professor Sprout’s favourite, but now he was slowly gaining ranks in other classes as well. They couldn’t wait for the day he beat Malfoy in a test.

He glanced up towards the High Table as they rose, breathing a small sigh of relief when Severus didn’t look his way, now engaged in a conversation with Professor Sinstra. He didn’t look very angry, but then again Harry knew not to judge appearances. There was one time where he had messed up in the shopping centre back in Surrey and his Uncle Vernon took it pretty well, in fact he didn’t seem angry at all, until they got inside the house of course. Then he went mental.

He shouldered his bag and followed Hermione out, Ron was quickly finishing the remains of his stew but they were confident he would catch up, he always did. They made their way up the stairs and he gave a long side glance towards his friend, noting the way she bit her lip as if she was holding herself back.

“What is it?” He asked her softly, gently laying a hand on her arm soothingly. She looked somewhat startled, and then smiled sheepishly.

“I was thinking about the quiz we did last week, do you think I passed? I know Professor Lupin said they weren’t to be taken seriously but what if they actually count to something??”

Harry realised she had probably been waiting awhile to say this, waiting for when they were alone. They loved Ron, they truly did but sometimes he could be rather insensitive to Hermione’s worries, he didn’t really understand her rants and panic over grades and exams and quizzes. He gave a small smile, this was just like Hermione, and they loved her like that.

“Mione, it’ll be fine. Lupin said it wasn’t important, he wouldn’t lie to you would he?”

He soothed lightly, squeezing her shoulder as they mounted the stairs, waiting for them to move. She gave an embarrassed grin, cheeks turning red slightly as she shook her head, some of the panic seeping out of her brown eyes.

“Exactly, it’ll be fih..fin-Ikghch! Fine”

Hermione glanced at him in surprise, and Harry blinked

“Are you okay?”

“Ye...yeah I’m fine” His breath caught for a moment as they stepped off the moving stairs and started down the corridor. It felt like he had been going to sneeze again, but it appeared to have gone. He relaxed slightly and gave a quick smile to his friend

“See, all good-Hertchegh!” He made himself jump again and ducked his head as his sentence was interrupted “Chch!”

He rubbed his nose once more and shook his head, pausing for a moment just to make sure before he lifted his head up. Hermione was watching him worriedly, torn between astonishment and concern.

“Huh, took me by surprise too” He chuckled, attempting to ease the sudden silence between them and mockingly scowled at the walls. “There’s too much dust in his place”

Hermione giggled but the worry didn’t leave her eyes as they made it to Lupin’s classroom, Ron joining them a moment later, smile reflected in the light as he threw an arm around Hermione’s shoulders, making her jump. The squeal that followed and the bickering that began was enough to take her attention away from her best friend, who just laughed at their antics and leant against the wall, arms crossed over his chest looking amused.

“I’m gonna win that bet lads” Seamus grinned, lounging beside Harry with Dean as they waited for the rest of the class to show up. The Irish boy winked at a passing girl lazily, watching her blush with entertainment until he caught the scowl on Dean’s face. At that moment the classroom door opened and their scarred Professor let them inside with a warm smile, his amber eyes tired but contented. Dean stalked forwards, bumping past Seamus as he did so and instead took a seat beside Pavarti who gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Ah come on mate, it’s only a joke” Seamus called loudly after him, frowning and shaking his head, shirt poking out beneath his jumper giving him that sort of bad boy look as his tie hung loosely around his neck.

“What’s up with him?” He asked, staring around at them with sort of confused look that resembled a puppy. Neville snorted and rolled his eyes sliding into a seat whilst sharing an exasperated glance with Lavender who took pity on their Irish friend and led him a desk a few seats from his obviously jealous best friend. Harry dropped down beside Neville with a smile and clapped him on the shoulder.

“You can’t just creep up on people Ronald!”

“Hermione chill, I only do it to you”

He teased and ducked an incoming hand, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. Hermione let out a huff and reluctantly sat next to him, doing a very mature action and sticking her tongue out.

Remus always enjoyed Thursday classes; it meant he had a double Defence Lesson with the Third Years. Unless of course, that night was the full moon, for obvious reasons. Despite the odd comment about his attire or appearance most of the students were kind and curious and took to his teaching well, but the Third Years were his favourite.

Minerva (It was still Minnie to him, but he would never dare admit it) would call him biased, after all James and Lily’s only son _was_ in those lessons. But actually he wasn’t. Okay, maybe slightly, but it wasn’t just Harry he loved getting to know, he had learnt many things about other students and seen children from old school friends like Neville Longbottom, Alice was one of Lily’s closest friends and Frank had given him a crash course in being a Prefect. Though that had sort of turned into a make out session – Yes, they had dated once or twice in school, but that was mostly because they couldn’t have who they wanted – coughSiriusandAlicecough - so just stayed miserable together.

There was Theodore Nott, he knew the boy’s mother as well, and was sad to hear of her death. They had kept in touch for awhile but slowly lost contact. She was one of the few other students who knew of his condition but never stopped her from coming to him for tutoring or advice, or even just because of his chocolate. Susan Bones; her aunt was a pretty awesome Head Girl and they always knew she would go on to work in the Ministry in law; it was something she had always aspired to do.

And of course, Draco Malfoy. Lucius had been a couple of years ahead but that didn’t stop the Marauders from making sure the bigoted blonde knew when he had gone too far. As for Narcissa, he knew he more personally than he honestly would’ve liked, however his sympathy and pity for her always outweighed anything else.

The one thing he could always rely on with his Third Years was that it was never boring.

“YOU BITCH!!”

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH BULSTRODE!”

“I’M GONNA KILL YOU!”

“YOU CAN FUCKING TRY!”

“I’LL BEAT YOUR ASS!”  
“HONEY I’LL SUCK YOUR’S!”

"WHAT THE HELL FINNEGAN!”

The werewolf pinched the bridge of his nose, leaning back against his desk as the six students scowled at each other. He shook his head tiredly and rose his disappointed amber eyes to meet theirs. They flinched as one. 

Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode, Ernie McMillan, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe and Seamus Finnigan.

“I leave the room for one minute, and you turn into animals” He drawled, a deep frown across his face and arms crossed tense over his chest. Remus surveyed them for a moment, eyes narrowed. He had spent his Hogwarts years scolding James and Sirius as much as participated in their madness and he understood exactly what happened when tension, male testosterone and feuding females are made to practice hexes and he knew he should’ve stayed inside the classroom.

“I had a NEWT student that needed some help and advice, could you all possibly think of someone other than yourselves for a few moments. I understand there are rivalries and accidents and tension, you are teenagers, but that was out of order”

He cut through the silence sharply, standing from the desk. Remus knew he was known as the soft teacher, indeed he didn’t like telling children off but he could and he would if he had to.

“Sorry Professor” Ernie mumbled, eyes glued to the floor and cheeks red with shame. The werewolf sighed and ran a hand through his greying hair.

“You will all receive a weeks detention”

Seamus’s jaw dropped

“But Sir that’s not fair-“

“You put every one of your fellow pupils in danger, Mr Finnigan! What would’ve happened if someone had been hurt? What if one of you had accidently caused some serious damage? There were spells flying everywhere! What if you were responsible for a death in this classroom?”

He paled, and averted his eyes biting his lip. Obviously, that outcome had not occurred to any of them. Remus’ voice echoed loudly across the classroom making the six students jump, after all he rarely raised his voice. Lavender looked close to tears.

“You will all attend a week worth of detention in here. I want no complaints, understood?”

He waited, making sure he had seen confirmation and acknowledgement for all of them before he dismissed them with a final sigh and small gesture. They trudged out, heads bowed and silent, either stewing in their anger or their regret he could not tell. He walked around and collapsed into the seat beside his desk, rubbing his eyes. At least he would get to see Sirius in a couple of days.

Harry stared glumly at the meal in front of him, well aware of the angry obsidian eyes staring into the back of his head. By now Severus would have heard, so he purposefully twisted his body in his seat to keep his back to his guardian, as if he was in a quiet conversation with his friends.

“It’s not that bad, it’s only one night of detention” Ron offered, eating a plate of cottage pie. Hermione scowled at him,

“Ron, he shouldn’t be getting detentions!” She snapped at the red head raised an eyebrow, ears turning red slightly and his blue eyes flashing with a mixture of frustration and regret.

Sensing an argument Harry immediately interrupted

“Hermione calm down,” He said gently and she blushed, noting a few stares sent their way “And it’s Snape I’m worried about, I was meant to have a remedial potion session or something”

It was the lie they came up with if Severus wanted Harry to come down to their quarters. He wasn’t sure when it had become _their_ quarters but he wasn’t complaining.

Two pairs of eyes glanced up at the High Table curiously.

“He’s going to have an Aneurysm if he’s not careful ” Hermione stared at Ron in surprise, before bursting into peals of laughter, face turning red and she began to shake with silent amusement. Ron grinned triumphantly blushing as he found that dark glare directed towards him as if Snape knew they were talking about him. Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes, taking a swig of water and glancing at the watch on his wrist.

“It’s nearly seven. I’d better go. See you later” He sighed and pushed himself up, swinging his bag over his shoulder and making his way from the room.

“Hey Harry! Potter! Wait up!”

Oliver’s voice rang down the corridor and Harry scowled, hearing the heavy footsteps sprint towards him. His Captain skidded to a stop beside him, breathing heavily and looking as though he had just run a mile, brown hair sticking to his head and broom clutched in a vice like grip.

“I’ve booked the Pitch for tomorrow afternoon; the match has been rescheduled to Saturday!”

Harry withheld a groan, and opened his mouth to tell Oliver that they didn’t need _another_ practice, but the boy was already sprinting off towards Angelina who had just left the hall with Alicia and Lee Jordan. He didn’t stick around to see how Angelina was going to take it, half expecting some sort of shouting between them and hurried towards detention.

Harry reached the Transfiguration classroom at the same time as Professor McGonagall, who gave him and surprisingly warm smile and gestured him inside. He slid into his usual seat two rows back from the front and pulled out his ink and quill and his assignment was levitated towards him.

For the next hour or so was only the scratching of quills as McGonagall marked some essays and Harry finished his own. Minerva couldn’t help the small smile that reached her lips as she glanced up, he was hunched over in his seat focused intently on the work, absentmindedly chewing his lip. It was something she often saw his mother do without realising especially when she was concentrating hard. She knew her lion probably got compared to his parents more than he would like to be, but she supposed it was some peoples way of honouring his parents through their son, it made them feel better.

Harry finally dropped the quill, rubbing his eyes and yawning. It was around eight thirty, which wasn’t too bad, in fact it took less time than he thought. He ran a hand through his hair, letting his dark locks filter through his fingers soothingly for a moment before pushing his chair back and making his way over to one of his favourite teachers.

“I’ve finished Professor” She looked up and nodded, taking the parchment smoothly and sliding it on top of a pile on her desk.

“Thank you Mr Potter, you may go now” He packed up quietly, almost as if he was subconsciously trying not to disturb the peace of the room. McGonagall’s voice sounded softly as he reached the door, hand clasping the cold doorknob.

“If you see Wood, do send him to me”

There was a sort of all-knowing spark in her voice laced with quiet amusement and some irritation. Harry nodded and left, shaking his aching wrist to rid it of oncoming cramp and started up towards the common room. He pulled the map from his bag and gave it a quick check, Professor Lupin had come to him about it a few nights after Pettigrew was captured, he hadn’t realised the man even knew of its existence. Severus was in his Private Quarters, Flich was in his Office and Peeves was in an abandoned classroom on the seventh floor. It wasn’t as if he was out late or anything, he just didn’t fancy running into any of them, instead he would go see Severus tomorrow after all Potions was his last lesson of the day.

He was almost at the common room when he had a sudden urge to pee; wincing as realised he hadn’t been to the bathroom all day and took a quick detour. Compared to a Muggle School or public bathrooms these were much cleaner, even for the boy’s standards. Though he supposed that was mostly due to the house elves.

He finished his business and washed his hands, glancing at his watch unconsciously. He still had an hour before he had to be in the common room if he didn’t want another detention. Harry stared in the mirror, hand sliding down to his chest where he was beginning to build some muscle. Like every boy there were still insecurities, especially about appearance, and although he had no desire to become someone obsessed with how they looked, he also didn’t want to put on too much weight. That was one of the few things he was actually thankful for at the Dursleys, he couldn’t be bullied for being fat – mind you he could be bullied for just about everything else. He still worse his glasses, though not as often, as it turns out there were potions to fix his eyesight yet nobody had ever bothered to mention that, not even Mrs Weasley or Dumbledore.

He took a breath and shook his head, absentmindedly tracing on old scar on his torso through his shirt. Harry swallowed and jerked his eyes away, pausing in picking up his bag and grabbed some tissue from the holder in the stall, noting he was starting to become congested. He blew his nose lightly, expecting the feeling to disappear, yet it didn’t. Instead that familiar tickle began and he shook his head.

“Bloody ridiculous” he muttered and sniffed, throwing the tissue in the toilet and flushing, before heading towards the door.

_“Hxtchoo!”_

He brought his hands up to cup his face, head bobbing forwards and almost smacking the wall. He scrunched his nose up, pulling back, eyes half closed.

_“He...ah..” _

He attempted to do the same technique as earlier, failing as his breath got caught in his throat and he almost choked _“Heh...Kchgh! Chch! Heh...he...Het-tchch!”_

Each sneeze scratched at his throat, and he took a step back to avoid hitting the wall. Sniffing he walked back into the cubicle and grabbed some more tissue.

_“Het-TCHOO!”_

Once he was sure that was the last one he blew his nose again, grimacing as the sound vibrated across the room. He was starting to consider it may be more than just dust, so he made sure to stuff some tissue in his pocket just encase, bringing his fist up to his lips as a small cough escaped his throat.

_He was fine though, even if he was getting a cold. He had endured worse when locked away at the Dursley’s, he could deal with it now, right?_


	3. Chapter 3

He relayed McGonagall’s message to Oliver and disappeared up to his dorm, falling on to the soft mattress. Ron was engaged in a rather violent and loud chess match against Seamus who seemed to had arrived back from detention minutes before Harry did and Hermione had already gone up to her dorm. Normally he may have felt sad that he couldn’t spend a little more time with them, yet in that moment he was just relieved – all’s he wanted to do was sleep.

He pulled the hangings shut around his bed; they were laced with a silencing charm, mostly because of nightmares from the Dementors. Next week he would begin his Patronus Lesson’s once more, if Professor Lupin would let him because it didn’t matter to Harry that they had gone from the school.

He never wanted to hear his mothers scream again.

He let out a huff, clambering about on his bed to change into his cotton pyjamas before slipping beneath the covers, shivering slightly as the cold sheets and he curled his chilly feet around the duvet, relaxing back against the pillows and shutting his eyes.

“....rry’s asleep”

“Shhh”

“No you SHHH!”

He slipped in and out of dreaming, catching only snippets of sentences before drifting back to sleep, until the only sound that could’ve woke him up was the snoring of his roommates. His sleep was calm, and he moved a little, burying his head into the pillow and slipping his arms beneath it, almost kicking his duvet of the bed a couple of times. It was one of the most peaceful sleeps he had bared in weeks, enough so that he was almost _happy_ to wake up.

Despite that however, when his eyes fluttered open slowly, his face had only a grimace. He lay there for a moment, just staring up at the ceiling before turning his head to glance at the clock. It was just gone six, not too bad in all honesty though he was sure Severus wouldn’t like that, but then the grumpy bat never did seem pleased.

He tried to breathe through his nose but found it blocked and when he moved his muscles ached and his throat was starting to hurt. Harry slowly raised himself up, rubbing a hand down his face and against his nose as it itched. The other boys weren’t up yet and they wouldn’t be for another forty minutes at least, so that gave him some time try and cover this up. It wasn’t as if he was _ill,_ it was just a cold, nothing to worry about.

He pulled an old jumper over his head as the cold draft from a crack in the window blew towards him, sending goose-bumps across his arms and legs. He padded across the room silently and into the bathroom, shutting the door and casting a silencing charm across the room. He wasn’t technically meant to have been taught that yet however he had managed to persuade Severus to teach him the basics, he perfected the spell himself.

For a moment he just sat on the lid of the toilet with his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes and trying to wake himself up as if it was some stupid nightmare. Then he shook his head and went about his usual routine, admittedly slower than he would’ve liked.

Even though he knew the charm was up and working, he held back as many sneezes as possible, rubbing his sleeve below his nose and blowing harshly. Staring in the mirror, he didn’t look too horrible; his nose was a cherry red and his complexion paler than usual, only enhanced by the shadows beneath his eyes, so he took a shower.

It was nice, the warm water running across his body and helping loosen his muscles a little and clear his sinuses somewhat but he didn’t appreciate the gust of cold air as he left the cubicle despite the layers of clothing once he had changed into his uniform. Once more Harry found himself in front of the mirror, but this time he raised his wand to his face and pulled up his glamour. It was something he didn’t have to use ever since Severus found out about the abuse and got him out of the Dursleys, but he didn’t see any other option. He didn’t want fussing and he didn’t want mocking and he definitely didn’t want anyone to think he was weak, especially since he couldn’t even stay conscious in the presence of a Dementor.

Harry slipped back into the Dorm; falling back on to his bed and pulling the hangings back round. He found a handkerchief in his bedside table and kept it clutched tightly in one hand as he tried to pass the time by reading his Potions Manual.

_“Hachach! Het-Kch! Hetchoo!”_

He pressed the soft material to his face, trying to stifle the sounds despite the silencing charms, paranoia never leaving. He sniffed and rubbed his nose, flopping on to his back and letting his book fall down the side of his bed.

“_He...he-tch-“_

He attempted to hold it back, hearing the other boys begin to get up, pinching his nose and clenching his jaw shut. It was never going to work as he jerked forwards, his sinuses revolting against his brain but he managed to keep it silent, head bobbing continuously for a moment before he sat straighter, blowing quietly but messily. Grimacing he dropped it down in the bin between his bed and bedside table, resulting to tissue instead as he made a show of getting up. It wasn’t the first time he was up before them, in fact they were used to him being ready and dressed half the time and nobody batted an eyelid. Thanks to the glamour nothing looked out of the ordinary and it was going to stay that way. 

It was a long day, a bloody long day as Ron kept repeating as they trudged to Potions, their final lesson of the day. He was right though, it had been a long day and a long week for all of them.

Harry was well adapt at keeping Cold’s hidden, if you even sniffed at the Dursley’s he would be sent to his cupboard. He had a plan however if Severus wasn’t too mad at him, he would see if he could get a Pepper-Up Potion. It wouldn’t cure him completely but it would keep it at bay. But first he had to make it through Potions.

“Potter! Stop stirring. Stir anymore and it will not be suitable for a banshee let alone a person”

The Slytherins sniggered, but Harry kept his eyes on the Potion. Apparently there was some good fortune today, as they were making a Pepper-Up Potion in class, so he focused as hard as possible trying to get it right. He understood Severus had to keep up appearances but also noticed how the man had toned down his insults, and not just to him either, but to everyone else. Neville still quaked in his classroom, but was now not too scared to listen to any instructions or advice given by the Head of Slytherin.

He sighed and quickly stopped, head leaning forwards to read the instructions off the board. He was so close to the end, two steps more and he would be fine, if only the damn smoke coming off the cauldrons would – pardon his French – fuck the hell off.

He turned away from the cauldron for a moment and ducked down as if he had dropped something, letting out a few quiet coughs unable to be seen or heard beneath the movement in the room. He winced and straightened up, quickly adding the last ingredient before the Potion turned the wrong colour and took it off the heat. Once he was sure it was secure, he made three vials to give to Severus whilst slipping a fourth one in to his pocket.

Neville had actually managed a potion without blowing something up, even if it was the wrong colour. Ron’s face was as red as his hair as he tried to finish on time, looking increasing frustrated as it wasn’t the right colour. Severus sneered at him from above, waving his wand and banishing the potion away without a second glance leaving his best friend to fume silently at his back and make a very rude gesture that Severus ignored.

“Well, this was much less dismal than usual. Dismissed”

He levitated the vials to his desk as everyone packed away in a hurry to get as far away from the dungeons as possible.

“Potter. Stay.”

Draco sniggered as Harry stepped back away from the door with half a scowl on his face and bumped past him. Theo rolled his eyes and followed his blonde friend from the class, catching emerald eyes watching him curiously. He ducked his head and left the room, ignoring the light blush that was spreading over his cheeks. The room was unusually silent once the last person had gone, Ron and Hermione sending him empathetic glances over their shoulders.

Severus was sat behind his desk staring blankly at him as he turned around to face his Guardian.

“So,” he drawled, sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest. “So, you disobeyed one of my Rules; you know how I feel about sleep”

Harry did know, it was one of the rules he was taught when Severus agreed to take him in, there was a list of about ten in total, some much more important to the man than others and Sleep was very high on that list. Severus had his own personal curfew of eleven at the latest for him, something he actually used quite often even if it was to procrastinate homework.

“Sorry Sir” He said quietly, turning his eyes to the floor and away from the anger blazing in those black eyes.

“I am to assume Mr Wood had you out practising Quidditch? He had the sense to take you inside after it started raining I hope”

Harry swallowed, pressing his tongue to the roof of his mouth to withhold a sneeze.

“Yeah, we were going over tactics and lost track of time, we were waiting for the rain to stop.”

This wasn’t technically a lie; they had spent a good hour going over tactics in the changing rooms with Ollie frequently glancing out the window for the rain to slow. It had almost stopped by the time he decreed they could leave and actually start practice but didn’t want to go back inside once it started raining again, mostly to prove they could handle the weather.

Severus stared at him for a moment, a tense silence settling between them and Harry stared defiantly back, daring the man to call him out. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when Severus nodded, but managed to catch himself in time.

“However, if it is affecting your schoolwork then-“

“It’s not!” Harry blurted out instantly “Ollie and Ang are working on a schedule to start next week so we know when we have practice and can plan ahead. The team had a meeting last night and managed to persuade Oliver to agree to it”

Irritation flashed on Severus’s face when Harry interrupted him, but he listened to the explanation calmly. This wasn’t a lie, Katie had cornered Harry during lunch and explained it to him, and apparently they had only just managed to stop Ollie going mental by using his detention with McGonagall as an excus

“Hmm. Very well you may continue with Quidditch. If I find you are failing to complete your homework because of it again, then I shall take you off the team, Minerva be damned” His voice cut in sharply and Harrys eyes widened as something akin to horror bubbled up in his chest. Quidditch was one of the few things he was actually really good at and could take pride in, in his eyes there wasn’t really anything else other than maybe Defence.

“Thank you! Yes, yes of course! I won’t let you down!”

He garbled, face lighting up in relief and the older man rolled his eyes.

“See that you don’t.”

Harry took that as a dismissal, watching Severus begin grading papers he grabbed his bag and bolted from the room, letting out a happy laugh as he did so. A small smile stretched upon the Potion Masters face as he stared down at the essays and potions in front of him. He quickly shook his head and focused on his marking.

“That boy is making me soft” he grumbled and fixed a stern glare on his face for the next person to enter, after all, he couldn’t be seen having a heart.

His elation didn’t last long. It was like a large balloon of happiness bubbling up inside of him and a grin stretched across his face, until it popped.

“Come on Potter! Practice!”

He sighed and ran a hand through is hair, frowning and about to make up some excuse when Fred and George appeared behind him with match scowls on their faces, arms crossed and blocking their Captain from moving further down the corridor.

“No Wood” They chorused and the seventh year looked taken aback for a moment before he frowned.

“But the game has been moved to tomorrow! We must practice!”

“No!” They snapped and shook their heads. Harry was slightly unnerved, the Twins weren’t known for their anger but they seemed to be getting quite frustrated and seeing no smiles was almost like it was unnatural. Harry was torn between agreeing with the Twins and making his Captain happy; he didn’t want to be kicked off!

“How about Ollie and I practice one or two moves? There are a couple of things I want to go over anyway; you guys don’t have to be involved. It should only take an hour”

Harry interrupted quickly watching Oliver’s face fill with delight. Fred and George turned to him with uncertain frowns on their faces and eyes glittering with concern.

“No longer than an hour” George finally spoke, tone giving no room for disagreement, sometimes Harry thought they channelled Snape rather well. Oliver nodded his head quickly, eyes bright with excitement and looked ready to race of to the pitch immediately. Fred stepped forwards and grabbed his forearm.

“Listen to him. If Harry says enough is enough you do not argue”

He growled low and Harry blinked in surprise. It was an odd feeling of embarrassment, shame and warmth all mixed into one. He was embarrassed Fred had to resort to talking to Oliver for him, even though he didn’t think he needed it and there was a familiar splash of shame, just like when Severus found out about his abuse. Oliver nodded slowly and Fred released him, George squeezed Harrys shoulder and offered him a smile, before ruffling his hair and stopping aside to let Oliver through.

Ten minutes later they walked on to the pitch in silence, both still thinking about the confrontation. Harry had changed into old clothes instead of his Quidditch robes and wrapped a scarf around his neck, making sure to cast a warming charm, though he wasn’t sure he had done it right. Oliver gave a hesitant smile, cheeks still red with embarrassment.

“Alright Harry, what is it you wanted to work on?” Harry grinned, remembering that move he’s seen on one of Seamus’ posters the other week, too embarrassed to try and practice it in front of the others.

“I don’t know if you know of it, but it goes like this” He shot into the sky, Oliver following a slower speed, letting the cold air wash over his body. Despite the cold and increasingly cloudy sky, he still enjoyed the thrill of flying.

As promised, an hour later they wandered back into the castle, faces flushed from the cold and adrenaline, big grins on their faces.

“That was so cool!” Harry exclaimed, and Oliver flung an arm over his shoulders in a side hug, sort of like a big brother 

“Ravenclaw won’t know what hit them” He grinned a slightly evil grin and Harry was expecting him to start cackling like those super-villains he had seen on TV at the Dursleys. His stomach let out a grumble and his cheeks burned with embarrassment. Oliver laughed and ruffled his hair,

“Do you know where the kitchens are?” There was a gleam in his eyes similar to one that was often present with Fred and George, it was odd seeing him excited about something other than Quidditch but he supposed there was more to Oliver than meets the eye.

They headed down in the direction of the Great Hall, however before they could get there the Gryffindor Captain turned left, taking him down a narrow staircase he hadn’t seen before. They reached a broad stone corridor decorated with painting of fruit. Glancing down he could just make out some barrels shadowed in the corner.

“That’s the entrance to the Hufflepuff Common Room” Oliver informed him before reaching out to the painting of a fruit bowl and tickled the pear 

Harrys jaw dropped as he watched the painting swing open to reveal the Kitchens and a multitude of small House Elves running around the Kitchen, getting all the deserts ready.

“Welcome!” One of the House Elves darted forwards with big blue eyes staring wide up at them and bouncing on her feet. “What can I get you misters?” She asked excitedly, in some odd way actually reminding Harry of Oliver.

“A glass of Butterbeer and a Jacket Potato for me, Harry?” Oliver informed kindly as another House elf guided them towards a table.

“Um, some water and a bowl of soup if that isn’t too much trouble?” He asked uncertainly, sitting on the stool practically pushed beneath him.

“Not at all Sir’s! Mippy is getting everything you need!” The excitable House Elf grinned and disappeared into the hustle and bustle. It was rather relaxing with the chatter and the soft clatter of pots and pans, a fire crackling in the hearth kept the room warm and suddenly he really wanted to go to sleep. The adrenaline was slipping away now and the day was beginning to catch up with him.

Wood yawned and stretched, turning in his seat next to Harry to lean back against the table and watch the House Elves with some amusement.

“This is amazing” Harry murmured to himself and Oliver grinned and shrugged “Where did you think the Twins got the Butterbeer from?”

They ate in silence, tired and worn out to do much other than eat their fill, listening and watching the interactions between the House Elves curiously. Just as Harry was finishing his soup another elf wandered up to them holding a small bit of parchment.

“I’s been asked to give this message to Oliver Wood I has!”

Oliver leaned forwards and took the note, opening it and scanning the contents before rolling his eyes.

“I have to go, I forgot to see McGonagall earlier” He sighed and stood, picking up his broom from the where it rested against the table and calling Mippy over. He crouched down to her height with a smile.

“Could you take this broom to my dorm for me please?” She nodded happily and popped away. Oliver nodded to Harry and clapped him on the shoulder before heading back out through the painting.

“I can take yours for you too Sir” Mippy stared up at him with her big eyes like a puppy’s and her floppy ears perked up in happiness. Harry gave his consent with a small smile and a thank you, taking a large gulp of water from his cup.

He realised as he sat there, that he wasn’t looking forwards to the match tomorrow and he just wished to get it over with. He hesitated for a moment before dropping the glamour and picking up the small mirror Mippy had given him. He didn’t look any better than he had that morning yet neither did he look any worse. He shook his head and pushed the mirror away, rubbing his hands over his face. With the glamour’s on it was almost as if he felt better because he didn’t look ill, but taking them down it was as though it was flooding back to him.

He rubbed his nose, and let his head drop down, resting on his arms for a moment, half expecting to fall asleep. He took a breath and sat up raising his hands to his mouth as he coughed. It was dry and scratched at this throat; an insistent tickle didn’t seem to leave. He was left sipping on water, trying to regain his breathing.

“Does Sir want some tea?” Mippy asked worriedly, wringing her hands and peering at him over the table as she hopped up onto a stool.

“No it’s okay” He croaked, massaging his neck and letting his eyes flutter shut for a moment. There was a crash close to him, making him jump and spin around yanking out his wand. A cloud of pepper flew into his face and he stumbled backwards rubbing his eyes. A younger and smaller House Elf stared up at him, eyes wide with mortification and a shattered bowl at his feet.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and backed away, trying to find a tissue in his pocket “I am so sorry Sir!! So sorry indeed!!” He blinked through watering eyes and saw the House Elf close to tears. He raised his sleeve to his face and took a breath of cleaner air, managing to croak out

“It’s f-fine, d-don’t worry about it” He made sure to fix the bowl for them before he stumbled out of the room, taking hitching breaths.

He searched frantically for a tissue but found nothing, so entered the entrance hall and took a shortcut up. It was dark and dusty as he stumbled through and up the sloping passageway which didn’t help. He raised his arm to his face, ducking his head into his elbow.

_“Het-tchoo! Khch!”_

He pressed his fist below his nose to stifle them as he stumbled into the bathroom and into a cubicle, fumbling to lock the door and pull up a silencing charm in time.

_“Hatchch! Het-tchoo! He..he..Kchghgh! Ishew! Chch!”_

His eyes streamed as he pressed a tissue against his face, the pepper stinging painfully.

_“He..ah..Hetchoo! Het-Tchoo! HetCHOO! KSHSGH! ITKTCHOO!”_

Breathing heavily he sat back, leaning his head against the cubicle wall, sniffing. He wasn’t quite sure what had just happened but he did know his head was thumping and his heart was beating fast.

His nose tickled painfully and he scrunched his face up, trying to avoid sneezing.

Harry sat up suddenly, remembering the Pepper-Up Potion in his pocket; he had left it there hoping to take it after practice. He stood, rubbing his sleeve across his face and pulling his hand into his pocket. What happened next was some really bad Potter luck. He pulled the vial from his pocket and uncorked it, raising it to his lips. Three things happened at once; the bathroom door opened with a bang as a young first year desperate for the loo burst in, Harry jumped in surprise and then he sneezed, the glass vial slipping between his fingers and falling to the floor.

For a moment, he felt like he could cry.

He watched the potion seep across the floor, littered with shard of glass and closed his eyes, taking steadying breaths as panic seeped into his chest. He raised his hand, shaking slightly and banished both the Potion and the glass, running a hand through his hair.

Harry stood still for a moment, staring at the floor blankly until his head gave a painful throb bringing out of his stupor. There was a small knock on the door of his cubicle.

“Are you okay?”

It was a soft familiar voice and Harry sighed, realising his silencing charm hadn’t worked in his hurry. He rubbed his eyes and raised his wand, reapplying the glamour, stuffing some tissue into his trouser pocket and walking out. The familiar first year Slytherin blinked up at him, brown eyes appraising him with worry.

“Harry!” He blinked in surprise and backed away to let the older boy leave the cubicle, watching curiously.

“Hey Ash” He smiled weakly, unable to hide the rasp in the voice and he washed his hands and splashed water on his face. They had met at the start of the year, when Harry had found a group of second year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw’s bullying Ash, he wasn’t the least bit intimidated by them. He _had_ grown up with Dudley and Vernon after all.

Ever since he made sure to keep an eye on Ash and his friends and the young boy even came to open up to him, they would study in the library together sometimes or he would help the Slytherin practice spells or fly on his broom.

“Did I hear something shatter?” The sneaky naive boy asked, peering into the cubicle suspiciously and turning to his older friend.

“Yeah, I dropped my eyesight Potion” He lied smoothly, though he hadn’t needed to take it in awhile and shrugged, as though it wasn’t important even as he pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

Ash didn’t seem convinced, but didn’t press, instead walking forwards and wrapping his arms around him. Harry tensed and fought the instinct to push him away, instead choosing to give Ash a quick squeeze before detaching himself from the embrace. He realised his mistake as he reached the Fat Lady, closing his eyes and groaning – that sneaky devil! Usually, he would give Ash a big hug, no matter where they were or if in public or even if the young boy didn’t want one.

He just hoped Ash wouldn’t tell anyone, not that he actually had any proof of anything, just that there was something wrong

He sighed and stepped into the common room, meeting Ron and Hermione's eyes from across the room and heading towards them, falling into a seat in front of the fire. 

"Alright mate?"

"Not really" 

Harry froze, the words falling dully from his mouth before he could stop them, with no way to take it back. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be Severus/Harry interaction in the next chapter, the question is, will it have anything to do with his illness or will nobody say anything? - that will either come up this evening or tomorrow

_Previously:_

_ “Alright mate?”_

_“Not really”_

_Harry froze, the words falling dully from his mouth before he could stop them, no way to take them back. _

Hermione looked up from her essay, brow furrowing and concern filling her eyes. Twisted in his seat to stare at his friend, blue eyes hesitant. Harry didn’t often admit his problems, so when he did they didn’t dismiss it easily.

“Oh, uh I mean..” He attempted to think of something, swallowing hard and rubbed his face. Hermione sat forwards, pushing her homework aside and gazing suspiciously at him. Eventually, under their scrutiny he sighed and spoke

“It’s just tomorrow, y’know,” He shrugged but Hermione didn’t look convinced. He turned his gaze to his red head friend and Ron caught the flash if desperation in his eyes.

“Yeah I get it,” Ron quickly cut in quickly “After all the shit- sorry trouble in your other matches I’m not surprised he doesn’t want to play”

Hermione looked thoughtful, her eyes darting between the two boys before she shook her head with a sigh.

“I’m going upstairs, because apparently nobody wants to tell me anything”

She grabbed her bags and homework and disappeared upstairs, leaving the two boys in an awkward guilty silence. They sat there for another moment, each falling into their own thoughts. Harry relaxed back into the cushions, letting his eyes close and sniffing, muscles once again beginning to ache. He yawned, large and jaw-cracking, coughing slightly at the end as the cold air hit the back of his throat.

Ron watched his best friend out of the corner of his eye, a frown tugging at the edge of his lips. Everyone assumed he didn’t notice anything, everyone assumed he was just the comedic one of the trio, the lazy one. But he noticed things, he was just as supportive as Hermione or Harry could be even if his brain to mouth filter didn’t always work. And he wasn’t as tactful as his friends but that didn’t mean he wasn’t subtle or loyal.

“Mate,” He paused for a moment, thinking of the right words “its okay...its okay to admit you’re not okay”

He watched his friend silently as the mop of black hair shook in denial

“I’m fine Ron” Harry muttered, wincing as his voice cracked painfully and pushed himself to his feet, rubbing his face. He strode away from the red head and up the stairs, past an arguing Seamus and Dean and into the Dorm. Neville looked up from his book as Harry wandered in and gave a smile,

“Alright Harry?”

“M’ky” He mumbled and flopped down against the pillows, breathing a deep breath and exhaling slowly. He didn’t catch the frown his roommate shared with Ron as he appeared in the doorway, his head turned away. Instead, too tired to care, he stumbled around getting changed before falling back down and letting the darkness consume him

For the first few minutes he couldn’t tell why he had woken up, eyes adjusting to the dark, hanging pulled around his bed by someone else giving him privacy as he slept. Harry lay there, warm and comfortable between the sheets, with no motivation to move. He breathed, eyes closing shut once more to fall back to sleep when he noticed the reason for his awakening.

It bubbled up in his chest, pushing past his tightly shut mouth and in to the air, harsh and hacking as he coughed, breathing heavily he managed to raise his fist to mouth. He took a deep breath, listening intently for any sign of stirring in the dorm. He was met with silence. His chest groaned as he swallowed, the feeling of sandpaper slicing at his throat.

_“Chch!”_

His head bobbed forwards before he could search for a tissue, and pushed back the covers somewhat so his arms were free.

_“Ishewgh!”_

He found a tissue as he fumbled around in the dark, sneezing messily. Harry swallowed thickly and blew his nose; tossing the used tissue into the mini basket bin and let his head flop back against the pillows. His head gave a heavy thump and he rolled on to his front, pressing his face into the soft material.

He lay there with his thoughts, thinking of the upcoming Quidditch Match. He knew he had to be careful, Severus would be watching him so he had to be careful. He didn’t want the Potions Master to think he was ill, when it was just a silly cold, even worse if he became a burden to the man. God forbid the man might even think he was faking! No. No, not happening, he could cope all on his own just like he had always done. He didn’t _need_ them and he certainly didn’t want to be the cause of their problems.

Another cough rippled through his chest, deep and wet and painful, shaking his body as he attempted to suppress it. Once again he was left breathing heavily; eyes squeezed shut and massaging his chest beneath the covers. A soft moan left his mouth before he could stop it and he tried not to move, just encase it set him off again. Harrys gaze lifted from the white pillow to the watch hanging on a small hook in the wood on his bedside table.

Four in the morning.

He choked on his breath and closed his eyes, burying his head back in the pillow.

“O’iver I h’te you”

His voice was muffled into the soft pillow, letting out a small breath of air and let his eyes fall shut, attempting to fall back to sleep. Blue eyes watched the figure shift behind the hangings blearily, arms pushed him up and tense, half wondering if he should climb out of bed and check on his friend. However, unlike his friend Ron wasn’t used to being awake at this time and even as he started to move, preparing himself to watch over Harry and make sure he was okay, his eyes were slipping shut into dreams. A pang of guilt went through him even as he drifted back to sleep.

“We have the best team in Hogwarts! We can win this! Ravenclaw will be flattened!”

The team was slightly worried at the maniacal look on their Captain’s face as he shouldered his broom and raised his chin proud and tall. If this was a movie they expected to see a light shining down upon him. But this wasn’t and there wasn’t.

Once again, it was raining. A cold wind blowing around settling a chill in their bones, though thankfully the rain wasn’t too hard, a light drizzle. The Gryffindor team stood in the changing room staring determinedly at each other, a steely glint of competition in their eyes.

“We are Lions! Watch us roar!” Alicia piped up, throwing her broom into the air and catching it with one hand, her voice echoing across the room, soon joined by the rest of the team. Oliver led them out on to the muddy pitch to cries and cheers of the rest of the Hogwarts Population. Harry brought up the rear, rubbing his sleeve below his nose and sniffing, resisting the urge to sit down because he was so damn tired. At least it was a Saturday.

He shivered and took to the sky, letting the wind carry him, eyes searching rapidly for the snitch – the sooner this ended, the better. He scanned the crowd, finding his friends cheering below before he reached the Teachers section. Severus wasn’t there, and he relaxed somewhat giving himself a chance to cough encase he came later in the match.

There was a part of him however, that was hurt by this. As he sped around through the rain, trying to find the snitch, though he supposed he shouldn’t expect Severus to come – after all, the man was only is Guardian because he wasn’t given a huge choice, and he was the Head of Slytherin, why would he be there 

He glanced around through the wind and winced, watching as a Bludger smacked Oliver in the chest, leaving him dangling on the edge of his broom as Ravenclaw scored. Gryffindor were still ahead by ten points so it didn’t matter too much, though he couldn’t help the satisfaction build up. It was like Karma. The feeling of satisfaction was immediately followed with guilt and he tore his eyes away, finding Cho Chang across the pitch. She smiled at him, but he had his eyes on something else, not bothered by her attempts to woo him as he went into a steep dive

The wind rushed against his face, rain flying in his eyes. Cho was directly behind him, not able to gain enough speed to level. He reached out with one hand towards the fluttering golden wings and released the broom with his other hand to cough roughly. He jerked out of the way as a Ravenclaw Chaser he didn’t know the name of came barrelling towards him. The snitch had disappeared. There was a mixture of cheers and groans as they continued to play. Katie rolled up beside him for a moment 

“Alright there Harry?” She called over the wind as he swiped his nose with his sleeve looking somewhat sheepish.

“Yeah, It’s cold” He grinned, stating the obvious and she laughed before darting off to intercept the Quaffle once more.

It took another ten minutes before he found the snitch again, and he darted forwards, spinning and twisting throughout the other players, Cho once again hot on his heels. However, he glanced backwards and found her slowing, losing the distance between them and looked around. There were two Bludgers one side heading towards him and Roger Davies on his left speeding like a wildfire, the snitch still directly in front.

Harry locked eyes with Oliver, who had regained his footing, barley managing to avoid a Bludger to the head and he gave a nod.

It sort of happened in slow motion, at least for Harry. With a burst of adrenaline he pushed himself up, completely of the broom and into the air, and then with that momentum, he twisted.

His whole body twisted round, his legs first, letting the two Bludgers pass between the easily and then his torso, feeling the brush of air as Roger soared above him, just missing collision. He landed back on the broom, the force twirling him and he flew with his back to the ground before flipping back around and swiping his hand in the air, the snitch caught between his cold fingers.

A stunned silence interrupted with cheers and Oliver let out a whoop, throwing his fist into the air and flying down towards his seeker. They came at him like birds latching on to their prey, hands grabbing him and pulling him in all directions as they sunk to the ground laughing and cheering each other.

Mud caked their shoes and legs up to their knees, goose-bumps covered their arms and none of them could seem to stop shivering, but they were happy. Grins covered their faces and they walked with a bounce in their steps.

At least six out of seven were anyway.

Harry ducked his head sniffing, pressing his fist to his nose to keep it from running. He wiped the rain from his face and pushed his hair back, kicking his boots off. Alicia and Katie, Fred and George had begun chanting;

“The Lion’s are roaring!” and bounding around the changing rooms, chasing each other with muddy clothes and mucking about. It was a pretty normal after-match situation to be honest, though nobody had really ever gotten used to Wood acting as if his broom was some sort of God and levitating it above their heads with some very off-key singing.

Harry changed quickly, pulling his shirt over his head and letting it fall to the floor, a shudder passing through his body and he slipped into a t-shirt and his green hoodie. He pulled on his usual black skinny jeans and trainers, not really bothering with his appearance other than to brush his hair back with his fingers. 

He fiddled with his bag, shrinking his broom and sliding inside before stuffing his robes into a plastic bag and shrinking that as well. He rubbed his eyes and pulled a clean handkerchief from the front pocket 

_“Tchoo!”_

He sneezed quietly, ducking his head and blowing his nose as silently as possible. Angelina appeared by his side, warm hand coming to rest upon his shoulder, dark eyes watching him and face lined with concern.

“You okay?”

She kept her voice soft, noting the way his cheeks burned with an embarrassed blush and he glanced around to make sure nobody else had noticed, sniffing lightly.

“I’m fibe, just a colb”

He was obviously congested and blushed even more, peering up at her with those big green eyes, and her heart melted for the boy she had come to see as a little brother. She gently rubbed her hand along the top of his back soothingly, watching him closely.

“Do you want me to walk back with you? I’m sure Madam Pomfrey has some Pepper up, it’s oka-“

Harry pulled away abruptly and grabbed his back, shaking his head.

“I’m fine Ang, it’s the back enb of the colb”

He muttered and walked away, ducking his head as he walked out into the evening sky and into the crowds of students heading back up to the castle. Angelina watched him go, torn between believing him or not. She stood there for a good few minutes before she was nearly bowled over by George who was running from Katie brandishing a muddy shoe at him.

Asher Kinghorn, more commonly known as Ash, walked through the halls of Hogwarts with a scarf wrapped wound his neck and bundled in jumpers. He had just come back from the game; it was easy to blend in with the Gryffindor’s to cheer on his friend when he didn’t have to wear green and silver.

A strand of brown hair fell across his face and he pushed it away, rounding the corner and walking slap-bang into someone. He stumbled backwards with a high-pitched squeak and fell down, hands catching himself before he did any real damage, heart racing. He looked up, eyes fixing on the Gryffindor scarf hanging low and he swallowed, moving his gaze upwards. He expected to see the looming, sneering face of Ryan who loved to blame him for things he didn’t do, no doubt he was about to become the attacker of a vicious assault, when he found a kind smile tinged with concern and bushy brown hair. His eyes widened as Hermione Granger crouched down, picking up his wand for him and sliding it across.

“I’m so sorry!” He gasped and took his wand, leaping to his feet, almost knocking heads with the third year. Hermione shook her head calmly and he blushed, watching her hair gently flow with the movement. Okay, so yes, he might have a small crush on her – but nobody will ever need to know that.

“It’s no problem. Ash, isn’t it?” He blinked in surprise, not realising Harry had spoken about him to his friends – HERMIONE GRANGER KNEW HIS NAME OMGOMGOMG – instead of babbling like a love-struck fan boy, he nodded slowly and averted his eyes from her smile.

“It’s nice to meet you; you’re not hurt are you?” She asked kindly and he opened his mouth to speak, the words getting stuck in his throat, so he settled for shaking his head. Unperturbed by the lack of answer she picked up a fallen book off the pile in her arms and nodded warmly, before stepping past and began heading down the corridor. Ash paused for a moment, glancing round to make sure there was nobody else in the area before calling out, a sudden thought striking him.

“Check on Harry for me?” She paused and turned back, her eyebrows furrowing and he hesitated – did she not see there was something wrong?

“I...I, uh...well he seemed.. ah I dunno, kind of just...off”

He stumbled over the explanation but Hermione seemed to understand as she hurried away without another word, eyes narrowed in irritation and concern.

Did he just betray Harrys trust? No, he couldn’t have, Harry didn’t ask him not to say anything, so he wouldn’t hate him.....right

“I’d get out of here if I were you, Marcus Flint is heading this way and he’s not happy. Someone pissed of the giant apparently. Either way I’d scram, unless of course you want to be hexed”

The voice behind him made him jump and he let out another unmanly squeak, much to his displeasure. Theodore Nott stepped out of the shadows with a nonchalant shrug that seemed ominous in the tense silence that followed. Heavy footsteps echoed further down and Ash took the advice given, darting back the way he came to take an alternative route.

Theo seemed to blend into the shadows surrounding the walls as the heavy footsteps grew louder and louder 

Remus Lupin paused, glancing at his watch, before turning in the direction of Theo and raised an eyebrow “Thank you Theo” he murmured with a warm yet weak smile on his face, and the young thirteen year old offered a rather handsome one back, nodding and slipping in to a passageway. Remus slipped out in to the night, amber eyes finding the ever growing full moon in the sky as he hurried down to the Whomping Willow.

The party had begun by the time the whole team was back in the common room, Fred and George with bottles of Butterbeer chugging them like it was alcohol and trying to persuade Neville to try a bowl of something green, which nobody wanted to touch.

Harry collapsed into an armchair, rubbing his eyes and shivering. Ron and Hermione dropped down into armchairs beside him, sharing a glance over his head.

“Mate, just tell us the truth” Ron sighed and reached over, clasping Harrys shoulder gently. He flinched lightly and shot them a confused look. They rolled their eyes in exasperation.

“Harry, you’re ill, just admit it” Hermione exclaimed, not able to be heard by anyone else over the music, it was like a private conversation as if everything else was just background noises.

“I’m not ill, I’m fi...fi..” His breath hitched and he pinched his nose. Hermione shook her head and Ron winced, watching him with a pained glance as Harry squeezed his eyes shut. “Fiii...”

For a moment he scrunched his face up and tensed, before relaxing back and shaking his head “I’m fine”

“Harry, you are ill, whether you think so or not, at least let us in” Hermione sat forwards and took one of his hands. He blinked at her for a moment before pulling his hand away. She frowned, trying to hide the hurt look on her face until she realised why. Harry leant forwards in his seat, pressing his hands to his mouth, shaking with silent coughs. Ron leaned over and rubbed his back, feeling him jerk beneath his hand. He was left wheezing, hand massaging his chest as he took deep breaths.

At that moment the fat lady opened and McGonagall entered, looking tired and irritated. The party had been going on for well over two hours by the time they had found Harry, the idiot was very good at hiding in plain sight, even in a small-ish room like this.

“It’s eleven. I am happy we won the match but that’s enough! You’re going to wake up half the Castle” She snapped in her thick Scottish accent, taking away the drinks and food. Fred and George booed her from the room, whilst Alicia managed to sneak one last bottle up with her to the dorm. However, everyone started to disperse despite Fred and George’s attempts to keep the party going most people, especially first years were getting tired.

In the end it was left with just Harry, Ron and Hermione sat there in a comfortable silence.

“Heh...he...” Harry groaned, breath hitching and Ron disappeared up to their dorm. Hermione shot him a worried look and opened her mouth to speak but Harry held up a hand, halting her lecture

“...Ah.....hi....” Then he dropped his, falling back and rubbing his face tiredly.

“I know I need to sneeze, but it won’t come” he sighed in answer to her unspoken question and she gently threaded a hand through his hair, watching him relax backwards, clearing his throat.

Harry began to let his guard down, the soothing feeling of her hand loosening his muscles, so much so he almost forgot the itchy tickle in his nose. Ron appeared, holding a blanket and a vial. He uncorked it and took a large gulp before passing it to Hermione with a murmur about prevention of catching it. He then gently dropped the blanket over Harry’s legs and fell into the seat beside him as Hermione drank the rest, grimacing at the taste.

His breath hitched again, but nothing happened and he let out a frustrated sigh, opening his eyes and staring at his friends.

“So maybe I am..am..ill” He mumbled, shrugged awkwardly as they rolled their eyes, small smiles of relief and even happiness that he actually admitted to it. He closed his eyes and sniffed, brushing his hair from his face. Moments later there was a soft something being brushed under his nose and he tensed

“Ron what are you doing?” Whatever his friend was doing, Harry decreed silently, was working. The tickle was building in his nose and he gave a small silent prayer it would actually work. His breath began to hitch once more,

_“He..he...”_

A part of him fought to pull away, suddenly not really wanting to sneeze at all. 

It was almost interrupted by a cough, but he managed to swallow it back in time, a slight burning pain beginning in top of his nose.

_“Ih...eh...ich.....ich....hetCHOO!”_

His eyes flew open and he found Ron grinning, pulling back a feather with a smirk. He almost smiled before searching frantically for a tissue, only half noticing as one was placed into his hand as his body jerked forwards.

_“HetCHOO! Chch! Hachch! He..he..ah..HETCHOO! ETICHOO! KSCHGH! Het-choo! He..ich..eh..HETSCHISEHW! HET-CHOO!”_

He took a breath, eyes staring to water, sneezing violently.

_“It’s ok..KISHEW! Ich..Ich...ISHEWGH! Chch!”_

He sat there for a moment, body leaning forwards, tissue pressed firmly against his face muffling each sneeze. Then he took a deep breath and blew his nose before sinking back into the armchair with a chesty cough. They stared at him, eyes filled with worry, and Hermione raised her wand. Harry flinched backwards and Ron tensed, looking bemused.

“Revelio” Harry groaned in response, feeling his glamour drop and giving a weak smile.

“I’b not too bab” He sniffed, releasing another deep cough, eyelids drooping. Ron swallowed; reaching out hesitantly and mirroring Hermione’s earlier actions, threading his fingers through his best mate’s hair and massaging his sculpt gently. Their female best friend couldn’t help but smile, as Harry seemed to melt into the cushions, head gently falling on Ron’s shoulder as he shifted closing the gap between their armchairs.

“M’kay” Harry mumbled, half trying to convince himself more than his friends, who simply rolled their eyes in response, watching his eyes flutter close and breathing even out.

“I don’t get it,” Ron sighed, returning to the common room after carrying his friend to the dorm. He was still worryingly light despite Harry's new Guardian – which, he might add, they still didn’t know who that was - and it was something Ron was going to figure out at a later date, he mentally decided as he watched Harry curl up beneath the covers. Hermione looked up from the fire, jerked from her thoughts as he fell on to the sofa, frowning heavily.

“I know he had it rough with the Dursleys, but why did he try to hide it for so long? I mean even after we called him out he still denied it”

Hermione nodded slowly, it appeared she had also been thinking of this as she sat forwards, pushing a lock of brown hair off her face.

“I think,” she paused, deliberating silently “I think he is trying to prove, and not just to us, that he is stronger than he feels”

Ron raised an eyebrow “Why though? Why would he feel weak?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Hermione sighed, somewhat exasperated with both her friends and Ron blushed, ears turning red.

“If it was obvious, I wouldn’t have asked” He snapped defensively and crossed his arms over his chest, jaw clenching.

“Ron, Harry has lived with people that have hated him all his life. He finally has a chance to have care from his Guardian but he doesn’t want to seem weak in front of them”

“Oh” Ron uncrossed his arms and blushed again, eyes staring into the crackling fire that was slowly diminishing, the flames sinking back into the logs with small puffs of smoke. They were plunged into a thoughtful silence once more until Ron spoke, sitting forwards, his voice echoing between them.

“We need to find out who his Guardian is”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ft; Dean being pretty amazing, Severus still ignorant (but that's not his fault) and Harry still an idiot
> 
> Well this didn't go to plan oops, but hope you like it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the million dollar question (this will probably only have a couple more chapters left, 8 the maximum I think for this story) - Do you want more like this? As I am planning to make this into a mini-series do you want more like this Fanfic or different ones? Suggestions are welcome though please do comment below what you want, it's much appreciated! :)  
For example do you want more Sickfics and stuff, like Severus saving Harry or something? Or things like Severus finding out about the abuse? Or both?

They let him sleep through Sunday, occasionally dropping in on their friend but he didn’t wake, snoring softly beneath the covers. They took the Marauders Map and snuck through the school, being careful to avoid the teachers, mostly because they weren’t usually seen without each other and they didn’t fancy the questions. 

They weren’t quite sure what they were looking for, but they needed to find out who Harrys new Guardian was – so they hatched a plan.

Borrowing their sleeping friend’s invisibility cloak, they split up. Hermione ducked beneath the invisible material and pressed herself against the wall beside the stone Gargoyle that they knew from Fred and George was the entrance to the Headmasters office. If anyone knew who it was, it would be him.

But they weren’t stupid enough to assume the man would just tell them, no. Using the map they waited until Dumbledore left his office. Hermione slipped up on to the stairs, squishing herself as far back as possible so Dumbledore wouldn’t notice as he passed. Ron positioned himself in the nearest unused classroom just down the corridor and kept an eye on both Hermione and Dumbledore and anyone who may have access to his office.

Hermione slipped through the door and pulled off the cloak, quickly casting the notice-me-not charm over her head, watching the Portraits carefully. None of them seemed to have seen her so she crept further in, heading towards the Headmasters desk. With shaking hands she pulled one of the drawers back, peeking in. Feeling very uncomfortable with this invasion of privacy she stepped away, and shook her head, thinking rapidly. A spell came to mind and she raised her wand into the air, it was something she had found in the library a couple of weeks ago and had already practised the incantation and the wand movement, now she just had to try it.

Ron waited impatiently, ignoring Peeves who had entered the room and taken to throwing little bits of chalk at his head. He switched between watching Hermione’s name and Dumbledore, who he noticed with a gasp, had just reached the corridor. Thinking blindly he hurried out of the classroom, bits of chalk stuck in his hair and the old man smiled at him, purple robes glinting in the candlelight.

“Professor Dumbledore Sir!” He exclaimed, picking the chalk from his hair. Dumbledore looked rather amused, blue eyes twinkling behind half-moon spectacles.

“Ahh Mr Weasley,” He said warmly “I suppose you are here to distract me from going in my office whilst your friend Miss Granger goes through my things?”

He said all of this rather nonchalantly, as if it didn’t matter, the smile and the twinkle never leaving his eyes. Ron’s jaw dropped and his cheeks went red with embarrassment as he tried to stutter over an excuse.

“Not to worry Mr Weasley, it wouldn’t be the first time. In fact I recall a young Mr Black doing the same thing with James Potter to find out what was wrong with their friend – they found some rather interesting things”

“W-what was that Sir?” Ron swallowed, hands shaking and staring at him if the old man really had gone senile.

“Oh just a touch of Lycanthropy, nothing a bit of friendship couldn’t help ease the pain. Now, If I’m correct, you friend Miss Granger should be coming out”

And he was right of course; Hermione had just slipped back through the door and crept down the spiral staircase. Professor Dumbledore spoke the password and the Gargoyle opened and he smiled at the air in front of him.

“Good afternoon Miss Granger” He smiled and strolled past, reaching out and patting he head as he did so. She stumbled out, blinking dazedly and pulling the cloak off. The two students looked at each other, then up to the Gargoyle and back, too stunned to say anything.

“He’s defiantly something else” Ron croaked, taking a steadying breath and picking the cloak up from where it had fallen to the floor, and pulling it over their heads.

It was a shocked silence they walked back to, only really half aware of where they were going, bodies on autopilot. And not just because of Dumbledore. Ron jogged up the stairs and stuffed the cloak back in Harry’s trunk before meeting Hermione downstairs. She was staring blankly at the wall, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world yet she wasn’t seeing it. He dropped down into a crouch in front of her frowning.

“Hey, are you okay?” He raised a hand and pressed it to her forehead but she was fine, jerking from her thoughts and smacking his hand away.

“Ron,” She breathed and he placed a hand on her knee, eyes searching in to hers “Ron, its Snape. Snape is Harrys Guardian”

He blinked. And blinked again. Then he rose and fell with a soft thump on to the sofa. He blinked once more.

“Ron say something” Hermione murmured, glancing around. It was lucky that the common room was pretty much deserted; otherwise they would be getting some very strange looks right now.

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, turning his head towards her just as slow.

“That makes sense now, why Harry didn’t tell us who it was” He mumbled and ran a hand through his red hair, biting his lip.

“Do you think Snape knows?” He asked after a moment of silence in which the two students continued to process the information they had found out.

“No,” Hermione shook her head “No, if Snape knew Harry wouldn’t be here, he would most likely be in the Hospital Wing”

“Do you think we should tell him?” Hermione asked suddenly, million pound questions, what do they do?

“I think,” Ron spoke slowly “I think Harry needs to go to Snape himself, needs to think it’s his choice and admit to himself he needs help”

It seemed to pain Ron to say this; he very much wanted to leap off the sofa and race off towards the Dungeons and tell Snape everything, despite how the man scared the hell out of him. But he also knew if he did that Harry would never speak to him again, he would see it as an invasion of privacy. So now it was a tossup between his friendship and or health. Hermione nodded reluctantly, conflicting emotions on her face and she ran a hand through her hair, letting it fall in waves over her shoulders, sparkling somewhat in the firelight.

“How about we ask him when he wakes? I’m pretty certain of the answer but I don’t want to go behind his back...” Hermione ventured slowly, sitting back and staring at him. Ron bit his lip, glancing up at the staircase with a resigned sadness in his eyes before reluctantly agreed.

Relief flooded his body when he awoke, face pressed into the pillow – he didn’t feel so bad, maybe it really was clearing up!

Harry sat up slowly, yawning and found a ray of sunlight passing through the window, falling on his face and filling him with warmth. He stretched and rubbed his eyes, taking in the activity in the dorm room. The others were asleep; they still had about half an hour till they usually got up, even if it was a Sunday. He pulled back the covers and let his feet touch the floor, before pausing and frowning in confusion.

Why was his uniform hanging up? It _was_ Sunday...right?

He tiptoed over to Ron’s calendar and took a glance. The difference between his and everyone else’s, he crossed off each day until the Holidays. Harry stared at it, finding the right week and frowning again, his lips twisting downwards in bemusement. It was Sunday, yet Ron’s calendar said it was Monday, and that never lied. They didn’t let him sleep all through Sunday did they? Because he had a Potions essay too complete and Severus would kill him if he didn’t.

“Shit” he mumbled and scrambled around getting ready as quickly as possible. Then he hurried down to the common room, and pulled out the sheets of parchment he had started on Monday but never finished. What followed was an intense cram to answer the question they were given that should’ve taken him three hours if it was done properly – according to Severus anyway. Harry honestly wasn’t sure if it made much sense, in fact he was certain it didn’t make any sense but it was better than turning in nothing.

“Harry?” Ron’s voice echoed sleepily behind him and he leapt up in surprise. The red head was watching him with apprehension as if he expected to keel over and Harry huffed in irritation.

“I was just finishing my potions homework, why didn’t you wake me?” He snapped, coming out harsher than he meant it too as he caught Ron flinching.

“We thought you needed some sleep...” He murmured, tips of his ears turning red in the awkward silence that followed. Harry let out a sigh; it was true he had desperately needed sleep but goddammit!

“Yeah well, I’m feeling better now anyway” He cut in, hopeful and somewhat happy through the silence and Ron’s eyes lit up.

“That’s great mate!” He exclaimed and clapped him on the shoulder, watching as he stuffed his incoherent work back into his bag and headed upstairs. The smile that had broadened on Ron’s face dropped and he shook his head.

“Stop lying to me” He whispered to himself and after a moment followed him up

Ron was right, but Harry didn’t realise this until he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door, a deep, hacking cough erupting like a volcano from his lips and he stumbled forwards, catching himself on the edge of the sink, body arched as he ducked his head. His hands shook and his chest burned as the fit ended momentarily. He took a wheezing breath and was spurred into another one, rattling in his chest as he struggled to breathe. His body jerked forwards and a hand flew to his mouth, fist pressing tightly against his lips as he heaved.

Harry swallowed thickly, breathing heavily through his nose before he relaxed back taking a shaky breath and slowly dropped his hand.

“Bloody Hell” He rasped and massaged his chest, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks were flushed yet his complexion was white like snow, beads of sweat forming on his forehead yet he gave a violent shiver and wrapped his arms around his torso protectively. A painful throb started behind his eyes and he gave a soft moan, coming out hoarse.

Harry took a deep breath and raised a shaking hand, carefully applying the glamour again. Now he had told Ron he was better he didn’t want to make him think he was faking or lying to him. AND he realised with a pained sigh, he did actually have remedial potions down in their quarters later tonight. He seriously hoped he was feeling better by then.

He strolled back out into the dorm and gave his friend a cheery smile, nobody would’ve heard his ‘small cough’ over the scrap Dean and Seamus were having on the floor, though he wasn’t quite sure if this was friendly or real.

Neville darted forwards with Ron and they tore the two boys apart, their faces red with anger and shirtless bodies fighting to break free. Lavender and Pavarti appeared in the doorway with wide eyes and a giggle before chorusing

“They’re having a domestic!”

The girls laughter echoed along the corridor and down in to the common room as they skipped away. Both boys flushed red, this time with embarrassment and they stopped trying to fight, averting their eyes.

“Seamus,” Neville said slowly, “What do you say?”

Seamus pouted like a little child and crossed his arms over his chest, jerking free of his grip.

“Sorry Dean” He mumbled and an awkward silence followed.

“There’s a good lad” Neville teased lightly, patting the Irish boys head like you would a dog and running from the room.

Seamus growled and tore after him with a playful cry of “Ya little shit!” The boys found it rather funny how it was always Neville who ended up being the peacemaker, especially when everyone else thought he was a nervous wreck all the time.

Dean exhaled slowly and sat down on his bed, pulling the tousled covers over his bed. Dean had come out to them a few months ago, when Seamus wasn’t in the room, and admitted he had no idea what to do. He never confirmed nor denied whether he was in love with his best friend or even if Seamus was part of the LGBTQ community but there was some very good guesses. Harry walked over and sat next to him, squeezing his shoulder lightly. “He’ll come round, you’ll see”

Dean gave a sad smile and a sigh, not really believing his words but nodded and went about getting changed into his uniform. Ron grabbed Harry's forearm and pulled him aside for a moment, ignoring the curious glance the black skinned boy gave them.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked, blue eyes searching in to Harry's for the lie they both knew was about to come out of his mouth.

“Yeah, it’s all good” He smiled. It wasn’t a fake smile, he was warmed by the fact his friend cared but he sort of wished everyone would leave him alone to deal with it, and he couldn’t get better if they all kept nagging at him. As Ron turned his back his body gave an involuntary shudder, a chill settling in his bones.

He slumped down at the Gryffindor table, curling his arms beneath him and resting his head upon them with a soft groan. Ron slid in beside him and Hermione dropped down opposite, sharing a glance over his head. His head thumped painfully, breaking his concentration every five minutes, and Harry was getting fed up with it all.

Severus narrowed his eyes from the High Table, frown on his lips. He was very pissed off, practically radiating anger as he stared at his ward. Minerva leaned over with a raised eyebrow

“Who’s blown up another Cauldron?” She asked, lips twitching in amusement, mocking him. Severus growled, eyes flashing as he turned his gaze from harry to his colleague.

“If you must know, it’s all Potter and his bratty attitude” He snapped and scowled into his meal. Minerva rolled her eyes and pulled a flask out of her pocket, pulling her glass towards her.

“There’s a surprise” She sighed and poured some whiskey into her goblet.

_Severus watched his Third Years trudge in and inwardly groaned. These could be worse than his first years if they tried, and that was saying something – Merlin help him if Longbottom blew up another one._

_At least Harry was getting better, especially with his improved eye-sight. _

_“Get out your homework and leave it on the end of your desk, I shall collect it at the end”_

_There was a rustling of bags and parchment and his black eyes scanned the classroom, good, everyone seemed to have their homework. So, he began the lecture, running over the instructions on the board summarising what they had to do. This way there would be fewer catastrophes and nobody would think anything of it – after all, he was supposed to act like he hated children._

_In his defence, he didn’t exactly enjoy their company, mainly because of his experiences as a child himself, however he didn’t hate them all, he just wished they would stop blowing up his cauldrons and messing up his classroom. _

_He watched them as they pulled out their cauldrons and began the lesson. Severus made sure the instructions on the board were clear through the smoky fumes of the room before settling behind his desk for the next forty minutes finishing his marking from the previous day and starting the essays given to him that morning from the earlier classes, occasionally getting up and checking the Potions. _

_He glanced upwards as he finished one set and moved to the other and scanned the room. Longbottom was red in the face and peering into the cauldron with a look that suggested he would be cleaning the remains of a potion from the ceiling later. Weasley was staring between two ingredients with an expression of pure confusion and he sighed, that boy would never have a career in Potion’s. His eyes turned to his godson and raised an eyebrow; as usual he was styling his hair in the reflection of the cauldron. Nott and Zabini were the only two actually working on the Potion though to be fair Crabbe and Goyle they were attempting the first couple of steps. Granger was almost finished as usual, Brown and Patil were swapping magazines with images he did not what to see. And he DID NOT want to know what Finnigan was doing under the table; at least Thomas was getting something from the storeroom._

_As his eyes locked eyes with each of theirs they hastily turned back to their Potions and he resisted rolling his eyes. Then his eyes found Harry and he frowned. The boy was alternating between scribbling down things on what looked like his homework and carelessly tossing things into the Cauldron, the only thing stopping him from blowing up the classroom was Granger was watching him with a close eye. _

_Harry said Quidditch wouldn’t get in the way of his homework, did he lie? He better not have done, he had all Sunday to do that even if he was busy in the week! As for the potion he KNOW’S how dangerous that is! I can’t believe he is being such an imbecile!_

“Imbecile? That’s a bit harsh Severus” Minerva interrupted calmly, this time taking a direct swig from her flask and shaking her head in disapproval of her colleagues’ action 

“Don’t look at me like that Minerva; you’re the one drinking alcohol at lunchtime?” He retorted and took a sip of coffee. The Scottish Professor shrugged and smirked, giving a vague gesture for him to continue.

_“Potter” He drawled, slipping up behind him, keeping his quiet enough he didn’t draw the attention of the rest of the class. Harry jumped in surprise and almost knocked the potion over. He really had to talk to him about his social awareness. _

_“What are you doing?” He looked like a deer in headlights, hand frozen over his parchment where he was scribbling notes in the margin. _

_“Uh..um...my potion..?”_

_Severus scowled in response, so the boy was lying now as well? Where was he going wrong?_

_“Do you want detention Mr Potter?” By now his Slytherins had notice and were glancing over and smirking, he crossed his arms over his chest and loomed over him. _

_“Not if it’s with you” Harry snapped back suddenly, tensing up and eyes flashing in irritation. There was a sharp intake of breath from across the classroom and Longbottom looked like he was going to have a heart attack, staring at Harry like he had gone mental._

_“Then I’m sure Filch would love to have you” Severus sneered and he caught both Weasley and Draco shiver, glancing at their hands as if they expected blisters to pop up. He almost rolled his eyes again – very dramatic. _

_“Rather him than you” Harry growled, fists clenching at his sides and emerald eyes burning in frustration and another emotion he couldn’t decipher. And there was that temper again, another problem. God this boy would give him a headache. _

_“If that’s how you feel Mr Potter, then by all means take your things and head up to Filch’s office. You can finish this Potion tonight”_

_His own temper spiked yet his voice didn’t rise, instead it grew lower and the temperature seemed to drop. Harry stared at him for a moment, eyes trying to judge whether he really meant it before grabbing his things and stuffing them into his bag, stalking from the classroom and knocking his stool over as he did so. _

_BOOM!_

_“LONGBOTTOM!!”_

“Well if you want my opinion-“

“Not really.”

“-I think you both overreacted. Look at it from his point of view, whether he was doing something wrong or not you didn’t help the situation by provoking him. Severus he’s a teenage boy and you’re an emotionally stinted man, you have to learn to balance each other out and cope with each other. You have to talk to him, as a parent, not a teacher.”

With those words of wisdom, Minerva took one last swig, re-pocketed the flask and stood, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze before heading out of the hall, leaving Severus to contemplate what he had just been told

“What did Filch make you do?” Ron asked to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

“Just gave me a lecture on mud in the hallways and the usual crap about torturing students" Harry mumbled roughly, voice muffled and hoarse.

“That’s not too bad” Ron tried again, but he just gave a non-committal shrug in response. Hermione let out a huff of exasperation and leaned forwards to whisper in his ear.

“If you aren’t careful, Snape will think something is up” His head shot up, hair sticking to his face and eyes growing wide with panic.

“Whatdoyoumean?” He blurted out, wincing as his voice cracked. Neville and the Twins glanced over with similar frowns. Ron snorted into his tea until Harry shot him a glare; they both turned rather sheepish all of a sudden.

“Ah...um..we sort of know that Snape is your Guardian” They were careful to make sure nobody overheard their next words, and Harry's jaw dropped in horror, shock and he swallowed hard, shivering slightly.

“How?” He mumbled, hand darting out and picking up his goblet, draining the contents and subtly rubbing his throat.

“Doesn’t matter, the point is don’t you think you should ask him if he can give you something?” Hermione rested a hand over his own clammy one, staring at him imploringly. Harry flinched lightly and frowned

“I don’t know what you mean. Come on, we need to get to Care Of Magical Creatures”

He stalked away and up to the common room, ready to grab a scarf and jumper as the rain started up again, and he really didn’t want to be out there in that.

He sat down, gently picking an old woollen jumper up from the floor, having tossed it there sometime earlier that weekend. He pressed the material to his face for a moment, letting his shoulders slump forwards and his eyes close.

Harry fell backwards on to the bed, raising his elbow to his face

_“Hetishsich!”_

_“Eh-Tishoo!”_

He sniffed heavily, trying to rid the congestion, and coughing harshly into his arm. He groaned and let his eyes close. He would just lay there for a moment, catch his breath and get some strength back before heading down to COMC.

He let out another breath, exhaling slowly and letting himself relax.

_“Can’t you do anything right Boy?!!”_

_He struggled, hands pressing him back into cold stone, pain lashing through his back. A moan escaped through his lips and a fist connected with his face, breaking his nose, sending pain through his face. _

_“Who could ever want a useless Freak like you?” Dudley’s sneering voice replaced his Uncle’s enraged one and multiple hands forced him to the ground punches and kicks striking his body. _

_“How could we ever be friends with you, you’re so weak” _

_Ron and Hermione chorused, and a sickening feeling erupted in his stomach at the venom in their voices._

_“You’re such a burden Potter” Severus drawled, a hand cuffing the back of his head and voice burning in his ears. _

_“Not Harry! Please not Harry!”_

He shot up, a high pitched scream echoing loudly in his ears, struggling between the jumpers and the sheets on the bed, they were drowning him, trapping him, and suffocating him between them. Harry toppled off the bed, limbs tangled up and gasping for breath, the room spinning.

“Harry? Harry, mate?”

Soft, firm arms grabbed him by the shoulders, helping to untangle his body from the blankets. He lay there breathing heavily, eyes squeezing shut to stop the world tilting side to side like waves. He wheezed, shaking violently and sitting up, pushing himself into a sitting position.

Dean crouched beside him, eyes wide with worry and a hand looped around his back, holding him steady.

“I’-I’m Sorry”

He croaked, his mothers cries still ringing in his ears as he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, letting the world calm down around him.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked softly, and Harry sniffed, eyes suspiciously bright.

“Y-Yeah, just y’know, b-bad dreams”

They stayed seated for the next couple of minutes, Dean keeping a steady arm wrapped around his back, not bothered by the sweat on his clothes or the tears now running down his face. Harry wiped his eyes hastily, and made to stand up, letting Dean help him to his feet.

“It’s okay, I’m okay...I’m going to be okay” He amended at Deans unconvinced stare and started to pull off his shirt. Dean hovered by his side for a moment longer, before trailing off to the other side of the room, casting frequent glances over to Harry as he changed his clothes.

“Uh Dean....” The boy’s head snapped round so fast Harry thought it might snap. “How long till COMC begins?”

Dean paused and gave an odd wince, torn between sympathetic and concerned.

“Mate, you’ve missed it. Nev came to find you and said you were asleep so Ron covered for you, and Defence. Lesson’s have ended for the day, it’s six in the evening..”

He paled, mouth going dry and eyes widening, reaching out a hand to steady his now shaking legs on the bedpost. Dean took a step in his direction.

“Like I said, Ron covered for you, its okay. We all agreed you were looking a bit peaky, you needed it” He soothed with brows furrowed and looking slightly worried, as if he expected Harry to collapse or something.

Harry shook his head slowly and ran a hand through his hair, taking a steady breath.

“Shit, I-I need to go” He mumbled and finished changing as fast as he could, coughing lightly into his elbow. “Snape is going to kill me”

He stumbled from the room, lugging his bag on his shoulder; tie loose around his neck and clean shirt un-tucked, not bothering with a jumper despite the shivers running through his body. Dean watched him go with concern, mentally taking note to report his behaviour to someone. Maybe Ron or Hermione?

He hurried past his friends, not really taking any notice of their calls and jogged out of the common room with a burst of adrenaline, it was like his head was made of lead and he was lugging it around on his shoulders as he made his was down to the Dungeons.

_“Heh-tchoo!”_

He sneezed, pressing the back of his hand against his nose to hold back another one he could feel building as he almost reached Severus’s Private Quarters. Thankfully it worked and he tried to make himself more presentable before he knocked, any previous frustration at the man disappearing.

Harry didn’t get it, he had just skived off two lessons - albeit unintentionally - and yet he still felt like he wanted to sleep for another decade.

The door opened and Severus stared down at him with an unreadable expression on his face, before gesturing him inside, the door shutting hard behind him sending a painful throb through his head.

“We need to talk”

He let out a breath and almost groaned out loud, catching himself just in time as Severus entered the kitchen. Harry enjoyed spending time in the Quarters, it was sometimes nice to get away from all that red, most of the walls were a mix of light grey and dark grey whilst the carpets were cream and fluffy with the leather furniture like the sofa or that nice sink-y material of his armchairs that Harry could never remember the name of, was a dark green. Most of the wooden furniture was a dark oak; it was just a nice atmosphere to be in.

Except for now.

He pulled out a chair at the table and slid into it, staring intently at the natural cracks in the table that gave it a sort of rustic look, not wanting to meet his Guardians eyes.

“First, we need to talk about our Potions Class today,”

_Oh Merlin, how would he explain this? _

His throat tickled awkwardly, reminding him that it was still there and that he really needed to cough.

_This was not going to end well. _


	6. Chapter 6

**An: I put this in my notes on my last chapter but I’m sure most people skip over them, so I’ve added it here. I hope that’s okay. So, the million dollar question (this will probably only have a couple more chapters left, maybe 10 the maximum I think for this story) - Do you want more like this? As I am planning to make this into a mini-series do you want more like this Fanfic or different ones? Please do comment below what you want, it's much appreciated! :)** **  
For example do you want more Sickfics and stuff? Or things like Severus finding out about the abuse? Or both? Suggestions are welcome!**

_Previously:_

_“First, we need to talk about our Potions Class today,”_

_Oh Merlin, how would he explain this? _

_His throat tickled awkwardly, reminding him that it was still there and that he really needed to cough. _

_This was not going to end well. _

“I’m really really sorry! I didn’t man to be so rude, especially in front of everyone, it will never happen again!!”

Harry blurted out quickly, a nervous jig starting up in his leg and he swallowed hard.

“See that it doesn’t. However,” Severus drawled “After some enlightening words I’ve decided not to punish you.”

His head snapped up, green eyes wide and somewhat glassy, staring in shock at Snape as though the world had just ended 

“Instead, after tonight we are going to get you some anger management classes and I want you assessed for ADHD”

This time, Harry frowned in confusion, before his face lit up in recognition and he shook his head slowly. Severus hadn’t finished speaking however, so Harry decided this wouldn’t be a good time to interrupt.

“I am angry, not at the way you spoke to me, but your actions in the classroom. They cannot go unpunished, so I want a two page essay on safety in the classroom and you shall serve detention with Lupin for the rest of the week. Moreover, though your concentration seemed lacking, I seem to recall you doing your homework in class. Did you lie to me the other day?”

Harry took his time to reply, processing the words.

“No, my lack of concentration in class isn’t because of ADHD or anything, I just had a headache, that’s why I got so angry so quickly. As for the homework I had already done it but realised it didn’t make much sense, so I was adding bits of relevant information from the Potion we were making”

Severus’s brow furrowed as he took in the given explanation, trying to assess whether it was the truth. Harry in fact was telling the truth, even if “I had already done it” lacked the ending of “two hours ago”

Eventually Severus gave a curt nod of acceptance and Harry relaxed slightly, resisting the urge to massage his temples.

“This does not get you out of Detention or that Essay, understood? It was still thanks to Miss Granger that you didn’t blow up the classroom” His Guardian paused for a moment, eyes narrowing “Has your aliment gone?”

“Yeah” he lied, trying to look normal as his head gave a heavy thump. There was a knock at the door, making student and teacher jump before Severus narrowed his eyes once more, casting a suspicious glance towards Harry before heading to the door with a growl of “Bloody Lupin”

The door to their Quarters was almost unnoticeable unless you knew where to go. The only thing you could see was an unlit torch hanging on the wall in the shape of a Snake, to attempt to enter you must pull it towards you and answer the riddle correctly. To the Staff and Harry, they were keyed into the wards, as of course it was part of Hogwarts so they just had to knock.

“Come in Lupin.”

Harry took this as his cue to leave, jumping up from the table and grabbing his bag from where he had let it fall to the floor at his feet and hurried into his bedroom. He shut the door, breathing a sigh of relief and sinking down on to his bed. It was made of that same nice Oak, with the sheets a neutral grey and an incredibly soft mattress.

He could hear muffled voices in the Kitchen he had just vacated and made sure to apply the silencing charms correctly this time.

Before he could relax properly however, he heard the door slam shut and Severus call his name, frustration evident in his voice. Harry stood, wiping the hidden sweat from his face and walked back out, down the corridor and into the living room, where the Dungeon Bat stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

“You skived off Defence” Was the only words that greeted him, harsh and angry in the room. Harry stepped further in, eyes widening with something akin to horror and he took a shaky breath.

“I have just given you the benefit of the doubt and let you off lightly then I hear this!”

“Severus, it’s not what it sounds-“

“Harry, I just had Lupin asking me where you were!”

“I know but-“

“How do you think that reflects on me?”

“Sev I know I messed up-“

“Yeah you did. I’ve had enough of the lies”

“I didn’t lie-“

“And that bad attitude!"

“What attitude-?”

“I’ve had enough of it Harry James Potter!”

“WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!”

The words burst from his mouth and he sunk down on to the sofa, legs shaking. His hands pressed against his forehead and he squeezed them shut, waiting for the black spots to disappear from his vision.

The room fell silent and he was partly afraid to look up. He knew he shouldn’t, but a part of his brain was coiled and ready for the impact of a hit, yet the other part reasoned more logically, that Severus would never do that, he promised he would never do that.

He flinched violently as a soft hand pressed down on his back, just below his neck and the space next to him on the sofa dipped a little. The smallest of whimpers escape his lips, and he gave up. Harry let his body fall sideways into Severus, who pulled him closer, arms wrapping around his upper body and allowed the floodgates to open.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, and his body shook with sobs and shivers, burying his head in the man’s chest and letting the comfort wash over him as the man rubbed his hands across his back. Harry had never known comfort when he was ill, not until the last few days, with Ron and Hermione, with Angelina and Dean. Even the smallest of gestures like a question or a hand on his shoulder had never been given; it was usually a whack here and there before being locked in his cupboard to suffer. That was the only thing he knew how to do – hide it. Yet here Severus was, the man he was sure would hate him for being such a burden, wasn’t shoving him away or sending him back. Although he wouldn’t admit it to himself that worry had always been at the back of his mind and in his dreams.

Severus could feel the tears soaking through his robes, but instinctively held the boy closer, rubbing his back soothingly. It was one technique’s his mother would use when he was little, and it seemed to have stuck with him. He raised his other hand and gently pressed it against his young wards forehead and cheeks, feeling the heat radiating off them and mentally berating himself – How had he not noticed?? Yes, he knew Harry looked tired and worn out, but he hadn’t realised he was sick. The idiot had been avoiding him, he wasn’t that ignorant, but he thought it was because Harry didn’t want to be seen in his presence near his friends.

“Harry” He lowered his voice and gently stroked his hair, beginning to massage his scalp. A muffled sound came from his robes. “Harry I need you to sit up for me”

He wasn’t too used to being gentle, however it wasn’t the first time he had to care for a sick student, his Godson usually milked any illness he could or any injury possible, not to mention the abused children that came into the Snake Pit.

Harry shivered, removing himself from the warmth of the robes with great effort and sitting back against the cushions. There was no trace of anger on Severus’s face anymore; instead it was the epitome of regret, guilt and worry. Despite the fact he felt horrible, Harry couldn’t stop the smallest of smiles on his face; it wasn’t often he saw Severus without that stone cold expression at school, compared to the summer where he was beginning to become much more open, it was nice to see he cared enough to drop his mask down in the castle.

The smile left as soon as it had come with no strength left to stop the inevitable as Severus pulled down the glamour’s, holding a sheet of paper from a simple diagnostic charm. The Potions Master read through his results with a frown, absently brushing a lock of hair from Harry's face.

“Wassit” Harry mumbled blearily and Severus gave him a long glance of guilt, taking in the pale, sallow skin but flushed cheeks with a fever, bags beneath his droopy eyes and faint tear tracks running down his face.

“It appears what was Bronchitis has lead to pneumonia”

Severus replied quietly with shake of his head, trying to figure out how he had not noticed this.

Harry groaned and raised his arm to his face, careful even in his fatigue to twist his head away from him to cough. He leaned forwards, sitting up and letting out a deep racking cough, tickling the back of his throat and spurring on others, hunched over in his seat as they jolted through his body, pain coursing through his chest. He took in a wheezing breath, eyes blurred by tears, not really aware of the hands that rubbed his back. He sat back grimacing at the sour taste of stomach acid in his mouth and ran a hand through his hair.

Severus stood and strode to the bathroom cabinet, taking certain medication out and grabbing some other materials as he did so before making his way back to the living room, only pausing to down a Preventice Potion (See end notes lol).

He crouched down in front of his sick charge and placed three vials on the coffee table.

“I’m going to give you a cough potion, it won’t rid it completely but it will reduce the effects okay?”

He said calmly, picking up the first one and uncorking it. Harry took it with shaking hands and Severus helped guide it up to his mouth, he swallowed it slowly which was much more sensible than other students he had cared for and handed back the half empty vial which would be used later.

“This will reduce your headache” He murmured and repeated the process, gently rubbing his knee is support before uncorking the final one.

“This should help bring your fever down”

Harry exhaled slowly, and took the final potion, giving a shudder at the taste and sinking back into the sofa feeling pathetic and somewhat irritated at him being so weak. He didn’t voice these thoughts however, mostly because he just didn’t have the strength. He curled his legs up on the sofa and Severus pulled his shoes off, placing them neatly under the coffee table, pulling a thick blanket over Harry.

“Is this why you skipped Defence?” Severus asked lightly, placing himself in the armchair next to the sofa and moving it forwards somewhat so he was closer to him.

“I didn’t mean too, I fell asleep” He replied miserably. Severus felt another pang of guilt, he had been about to question the truth to his earlier statement when Lupin had knocked on the door, then he didn’t even give Harry a chance to explain himself.

Harry ducked his head beneath the blanket for a moment, cupping his face with his hands.

_“Chchch! Echtchoo! Kchgh!”_

He sniffed and brought his head back up, feeling the cold air flood his sinuses and another sneeze building up. Severus summoned a box of tissues and placed them beside Harry, watching as he accidentally knocked the box off, not reaching for one in time and sneezing harshly into his elbow.

“Here” He handed him a tissue, picking up the box and placing it in his own lap, ready for the boy when he needed one. Harry pressed the tissue to his nose, not moving for a moment, his face scrunching up in anticipation, before he relaxed away, nothing happening and blew his nose.

“I’be really amb sorry. I...I....I kdow I haven’t been a v-very googd ward, b-but you wonbt send me bagck will you?”

Severus knew everyone thought he didn’t have a heart, but he did, and it was a surprisingly big one despite the layers of stone. And in that moment every single little piece of it cracked. He listened to the words, processing them from the small little hitches in his speech and sat forwards, the most tender look anyone had ever seen coming forwards on his face and he reached out, cupping Harry's cheeks.

“Look at me Harry,” He murmured and the boy pulled his averted gaze upwards to meet obsidian. Severus realised in that second that though his heart still ached for Lily, he was doing this because he wanted to help him, wanted to care for him, not because he felt like he owed the boy’s parents. He wasn’t sure when that changed, but he was glad it did.

“Harry you have been an amazing ward, I wouldn’t want another child in your place. We are going to have arguments, that’s life, but listen to me very carefully now. I will NEVER send you back. No matter how much we annoy the hell out of each other, not matter how many mistakes we make or struggles we face, we shall do it together”

Glassy emerald eyes filled with tears of happiness, spilling over and down his cheeks, hands reaching out to wrap the older man in a hug. Severus brushed away the tears with his sleeve, pulling him forwards in the seat and into a warm hug, pressing his lips to the boys head hesitantly. It was something he had never done before, barley remembering the time his own mother did it, but it felt right, as the pieces of his heart were slotting back together and the layers upon layers of stone walls he had chained around it began to crumble to dust.

After a moment Harry pulled back, rubbing the rest of the tears away with his sleeve, the ends clenched in his fist and a shiver passed through his body again. Severus stood, and leaned forwards, over the lad, pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. Then he made his way into the kitchen to make them both some tea, honey and lemon with a little dreamless sleep thrown into the mix.

Harry watched him go, eyes beginning to water, the pressure from the movement against his forehead and his involuntary sniff afterwards brought the sneeze back. He let out a quick cough, almost trying to break him out of it but it didn’t work as the tickle began at the back of his nose.

_“Heh....hehEh.....” _It was hurting again, so he pinched his nose, trying to hold it back, shaking his head.

_“Ah...hufhg....ah...” _Severus made his way back in, waiting for the kettle to boil and raised an eyebrow, passing him a tissue.

_“Ihh....iCh....eheh...” _His Guardian shook his head, gently pulling his hands away from his face and placing a tissue in his palms. “It will do more damage if you hold it back”

_“Eh..eh...ahHET-CHOO!!”_

A whimper passed through his lips as it stung his nose, sniffing in vain as it began to run.

_“Heh-TSHOO! HACHCH! ISHEW..Ih...ISHEW! Eh..eh..TCHOO!”_

Severus gently rubbed the back of his neck, his body jerking forwards with each sneeze, eyes streaming.

“See, as much as you don’t like it, it has to come out” Harry groaned in response, giving a wet cough and grabbed another tissue to blow his nose.

The Kettle gave aloud ping sound, making them both jump. Severus waited for a moment or two, watching him carefully before heading out into the kitchen to finish making the tea, listening intently for any sign of distress.

“I dongt like dhis” Came a congested sigh, and Severus chuckled lightly shaking his head and carrying it all in via a tray. “Nobody does Harry”

He replied calmly and the boy jumped, obviously not realising Severus had heard him.

“Sev’rus, Ron and Mione dknow” The older man sighed slightly and offered him the cup. Harry hesitated for a moment before shaking his head and Severus placed it on the coffee table, sitting down and taking a sip of his own as he watched Harry burrow further into the blanket.

“I’m surprised you managed to keep it a secret this long” He said drily in response but gave him a half smile, letting Harry know it was alright.

Harry sniffed and winced as he blew his nose, the tissue rubbing on his skin like an irritant. It was nice; he realised solemnly, to have someone to care. He thought he would feel like a burden, he always had done with Aunt Petunia, yet here with Severus he felt wanted.

His eyes began to slip shut, without needing the tea, warmed by the fact someone gave a damn about him, burying his head in the comfort of the pillows and allowing darkness to fall upon him.

Severus watched him as he slept, the boy unconsciously wrapped his arms around a cushion as if anchoring on to something and murmuring words incoherent. He looked so innocent and naive and so warm and cosy that Severus didn’t have the heart to move him from the sofa to his bedroom; he simply added another blanket and kept an eye on his fever. It wasn’t particularly high or bad, but it was there, so Severus didn’t want to give him another potion just encase it interfered with the ones already in his system. When asleep it was if he had reverted back to being a child.

He stood, and hesitated before placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Goodnight Child” He murmured and headed towards his own bedroom, making sure to leave his door open and cast a charm over his sleeping form before he left, ready to alert him if his health worsened in the night.

He twisted and turned, knocking the covers from his body and the pillows to the floor. His face was screwed up with determination, pain and horror as he struggled, trying to find a way to escape his demons stuck inside his head 

“No, no, no, no, NO!”

He chanted, sweat dripping down his body and his back arched, flailing limbs like a banshee. His body gave a shudder; and emerald eyes flew open, his body bolting up like a soldier on call, wide eyed and a scream on the edge of his lips. His face was ashen and eyes glassy, breathing heavily, arms still fighting an unseen ghost, voice cracking amidst cries he couldn’t remember making.

And then, he was being held, arms wrapping around his torso, gently pulling him against a warm solid chest.

“It’s okay, Harry you’re safe, you’re fine”

“No! No Please!” Tears rolled down his cheeks in waves, choked sobs racking through his body and his struggles got weaker.

“Harry, it’s okay, it’s going to be okay” The voice whispered, soothing the agitation in his body but unable to stop the torrent of tears.

“I-I want my D-D-Dad” He sobbed and the figure holding him stiffened for a moment.

Severus tensed yet his eyes softened as he stared at his charge with is face pressed into his chest, the ghostly image of James Potter rolling into his head. He was well prepared to inform the boy that his father was dead; after all, when his fever broke Harry would indeed remember that. It was not unnatural to wish for parents in a time of great need; Severus himself had done this on many occasions though very few were answered.

They sat there in silence, gently threading his fingers through the boy’s hair in a soothing manner, feeling his breathing begin to even out, fingers fisted in his robes like a small child might do. Severus stayed like that a moment longer, just watching his young charge with a tender expression on his face, whipping away the stray tears left glittering on his face in the lamplight.

Finally he moved, carefully extracting Harry from his arms and sliding him back beneath the blankets, settled softly on a pile of cushions to make it as comfortable as possible. He crouched down for a moment, stroking the boy’s head, bringing the hair of his face.

The chapped lips moved, eyes barley opening and a small scratchy voice broke through the comfortable, private quite hum that Severus was left in, the adrenaline thrumming out of his body.

“Luv you Dad”

Then the smallest of smile crept up on Harry's face, and his hand gave a little squeeze before finally drifting back to sleep. Severus stared at him, mouth dry and unblinking, and shock covering his body like the blanket covering Harry.

He climbed unsteadily to his feet, rocking back and forth on his heels, still staring at his sleeping charge with no amount of shock left un-hidden. He ran a hand through his silky black hair and fell back into an armchair, slowly trying to process the information.

Harry was ill, so surely he didn’t mean that...right? Of course he didn’t, who was he kidding here, this boy was the son of his enemy, he had no parental affection for the boy, he was just doing this for Lily – but he wasn’t was he? Because Potter had become Harry, and now even in his sleep deprived state and frozen statue of a brain, he was ready to call him son.

He was ready, but was Harry? More importantly could he really be a father?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preventice Potion - Basically I had no idea if there even was a Potion to prevent others catching illnesses, so I just invented one. Not the most original of names, I know lmao 
> 
> Also please read my AN above, I do take requests some of the time
> 
> Sorry this one is slightly shorter than the others I think


	7. Chapter 7

**AN; Thanks so much for all the comments and the Kudos!!**

**They were really nice and I loved reading them! **

**So, the series is called Red and Green Ties Intertwined, you can see it above and I’ve just started writing the next story called When They Knew My Name, that should be up in a day or so. This story is nearly finished now, one maybe two more chapters to go. Thank You to everyone who has left comments and Kudos on here, it really motivates to get it done and make sure it’s really good. I hope you enjoy my other stories just as much; I have a long list LOL. Sorry this chapter took so long to be published. I won’t bore you with my ramblings anymore ** **J**

When Severus awoke the next morning, it was to a loud crash. His eyes flew open and body jolted upwards, wand flying into his hand expecting intruders. As the room came into focus his gaze fell on the sofa, where the blanket was pushed back leaving an empty space Harry should have been.

His heart leapt into his throat as something shattered in the kitchen and he darted from the room, usual black outer-robe covering his silk pyjamas and billowing behind him as he glided out, wand raised and curse on his lips.

His hand fell to his side and he stared at the sight in front of him, words dying on his lips.

Harry balanced three different plates and slid them on to the table, before heading over to the stove where pots and pans were bubbling.

“Harry,” The boy jumped slightly and almost knocked a pan off, just managing to catch it in time before turning his head into his elbow and sneezing.

“Good M’rning Severus” He smiled and continued cooking as though it was the most normal thing in the world, eyes watering slightly. His Guardian strode forwards and took the pan from his grip and pushed him into a chair, placing the food down with a small clunk and pressing a hand to his forehead.

“My Fever broke, I feel great!” Harry grinned, though the effect was lost as he sniffed and rubbed his sleeve over his nose as it started to run.

“As good as that is, why are you cooking a full English breakfast?” Severus asked, glancing at the eggs, bacon, tomato, black pudding and beans littered across the room, with fried bread and mushrooms already in bowls on the table.

“Well, I uh...it’s kinda to say thank you...for looking after me...cause you didn’t have to or anything so..I-I am really grateful and well I’ve never been comforted before...._Huxght!.._And you were really good to me...so yeah thank..nxghcht_! He..Hetchoo! Chch! _Thank you. Also....if it’s okay...I don’t know if you..._Tchoo!......_and well.....never mind”

He finished awkwardly, accepting a tissue and turning his head away, blushing with embarrassment.

“First, I am always happy to look after you, never doubt that. You should have had care, but you didn’t and that is wrong, okay? I know I’m not exactly the most approachable person, especially outside these walls, but please, don’t hide from me. “

Severus started, pulling up a chair beside him and gently turning his head to face him.

“Secondly there is no need to be embarrassed about being ill, everyone gets sick occasionally and that doesn’t make you weak. Whatever you wanted to say, say it, I promise I will neither mock you nor get angry, just say what you wish.”

Harry bit his lip, torn between speaking the words in his brain and holding them back. He didn’t want to make his Guardian uncomfortable, after all he knew his father and and his mentor didn’t have the best of relationships.

“Would it be okay....if..if...”

He couldn’t get the words out, ducking his head and tears forming in his eyes, hands curled into the wood of the chair, shaking slightly.

“Whatever it is, you can say it” Severus murmured, brows furrowing and reaching out, pressing a soft hand against his knee 

Harry shook his head, tear slipping down his cheeks and taking a shaking breath. Severus shifted forwards and cupped his cheeks lifting his face up to meet his eyes

“You aren’t feeling all that much better are you?” Harry shrugged and let Severus wrap an arm around his shoulders.

“I-I just want....can I....”

He stumbled over his words and Severus rubbed his hand over his back lightly, giving a flick of his wand to preserve the food.

“Just breathe” He soothed and Harry took a deep breath

“Can I call you Dad?”

It was blurted out in a rush and a long silence settled over the room, filled with shock. Harry winced and started to pull away, anxiety bubbling up in his chest and flinching away. Severus would hate him now; he would be thrown out or taken back to the Dursleys.

Severus blinked in surprise and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. Yes, he knew Harry had called him ‘Dad’ that night, but he had put it down to the fever, he had never expected the young boy to actually mean it, never in his wildest fantasies did he expect to become father to the child of his worst enemy. But he had already taken him in, was caring for him when he was sick and gives comfort as he needed it, what was so different?

“Yes you may”

Harry froze, peeking up through his bangs, half expecting the man to start laughing in his face. Severus smiled something that would probably freak out every other student in the school but lit up a warm spark in his chest and his emerald eyes burned with hope and happiness.

“Now, how about I continue breakfast?”

In the end Severus made two plates up from the food Harry had cooked and cast a warming charm over them, before placing them on the side covered by a sheet of Clingfilm and preparing a bagel each.

Harry sat back down on the sofa and pulled the blanket back over him. His Guardian smiled slightly and brought the plate into him, watching him nibble at the bagel.

“Now, I still have classes to teach so I’m going to have the Bloody Baron keep an eye on you until I get back”

Harry gave a sleepy nod, not really listening and settling back into the cushion, a sort of dopey smile on his lips. Severus shook his hand and ruffled the boy’s hair before heading out of the room to change.

Harry awoke slowly letting his eyes adjust to his surroundings, remembering the earlier conversation and he smiled to himself. The clock on the wall said it was two thirty, so he assumed Severus was teaching.

He coughed harshly, sitting forwards somewhat, chest groaning in pain. He fell backwards into the cushions rubbing his chest.

“Nasty that” A deep, grizzly voice murmured and he jumped, head snapping round wildly and heart racing. His eyes fall on his wand on the coffee table and leapt up, snatching it and whirling round. A laugh echoed across the room and the Bloody Baron slid through the wall, hovering in the room with a smirk on his face. Harry tried to avoid staring at the blood on his chest and kept his wand in the air.

“Sit down before you fall” The Bloody Baron sighed and rolled his eyes, sneering at him. He sat slowly, wand still tight in his grip but his muscles began to relax.

“What are you doing here?” Harry rasped, rubbing his eyes and watched the ghost closely as he lounged lazily in a seat, hovering just slightly above.

“Severus sent me, obviously” He drawled and rolled his eyes, looking at Harry as if he was dumb. The boy could definitely see why they would get along; the Head of Slytherin House wasn’t exactly known for his compassion, though Harry would know differently to everyone else.

“It’s not as if I’m going to run off” Harry murmured and finally sat back, relaxing into the sofa and pulling his knees up to his chest

“Oh he knows that. However you are still a brat, a sick brat none the less and a magnet for trouble, or so I’ve heard”

Harry raised an eyebrow “Do you call every child a brat?”

“Yes. The brats these days, Merlin, they can’t all always be unique.”

The Bloody Baron sneered and rolled his eyes as if it was the most boring topic of conversation in the world, but Harry found himself quite interested in the Ghost. Sure, he had never approached the rather intimidating man before, and he seriously doubted he would answer many of the questions Harry wanted to know, but he wasn’t about to waist the opportunity. 

“Did you choose be the Slytherin House Ghost?”

Of all the questions he could’ve asked, he really didn’t know why that one came from his mouth, and by the look on the Ghosts face – neither did he.

“You’re an odd brat Potter” The Baron started slowly, looking at him with those deep dead eyes, a spark of interest lighting up inside the endless black voids.

“However, I have nothing better to do. As I’m sure your pea sized brain will have guessed, I was a former Slytherin Student myself, one of the first generations to enter these hallowed halls. Salazar himself was my teacher, and despite his infamous reputation he was a very good teacher. You should know brat, Salazar Slytherin wasn’t always the bad guy, there were times when all four made mistakes they couldn’t repent from, yet nobody remembers those. When I died I didn’t realise I would become a Ghost, but years ago Salazar told me I was always welcome, so I returned and he was right. I’ve watched many brats all whiny and stupid join this school, I’ve seen some grown into arrogant beings, others into politics and power and others are still as whiny as they were before. You brats are meant to grow up some day, but at the rate this generation is going it’s a wonder any of you have survived”

The Ghost snorted the spell of his story broken as he scoffed into the air. Harry watched him, processing this all

“What was Slytherin actually like?”

The Bloody Baron met his eyes slowly, his lips almost curving u[wards into a smile but settling into that familiar scowl.

“In all my years, very few brats have asked that question. Maybe if they had, opinions would be different. Slytherin was powerful, all the founders were, but Slytherin was the most renowned for his power. Godric Gryffindor was just as reckless, brave and daring as the house traits suggest, but he was more than that, he was as sneaky as any snake, as smart as any eagle and as loyal as any badger. The same could be said for the rest of them. Salazar could be just as reckless as Gryffindor when he wanted; in fact he had an unnerving lack of care for his own wellbeing, something Rowena and Helga would get so mad at him for. Slytherin was cold, he was calculating, he was strict and didn’t hesitate in giving punishment, but he was fair, he was honest and he would never stand for bullying or abuse or his students being harmed in any sort of way. When he spoke his voice was deep and rich, a drawl that would put Severus to shame and yet it was like a blanket had been wrapped around your body. When he was angry it would become sharp like a whip and if aimed at you would strike a deep slash on your heart, but he was not quick to temper. “The Baron told him, his eyes gazing into the wall as if he wasn’t in the room. “

Though that may have something to do with Helga” He added as an afterthought and his eyes suddenly snapped to Harry, watching him as his mouth opened, raising a hand into the air.

“I know what you’re going to ask brat. You want to know it all, they always do. The Question is, can I trust you with the truth? Or will you twist and warp it to your advantage?”

Harry cleared his throat before responding, pulling his emerald eyes up to meet the ghost. They were filled with a determined fire, crackling in the depths of the green pools. The Baron smirked slightly; he had seen that look many a time in all four founders, when they really put their mind to something.

“It all begins after something the fire of 54, 1054 that is. A few Muggles discovered the Castle, nobody is quite sure how they passed the wards, they may have been Squibs, we will never know. But they rallied together the Muggles from the neighbouring towns and marched on the castle. Nobody was prepared, and they set fire to Hogwarts. Of Course, most of the damage sustained wasn’t to the Castle but to the student themselves, the fire did nothing but the Muggles had brought rakes, pitchforks, knives and anything they could find. Any student they saw was attacked. There were forty seven casualties in total, it was a horrid sight. At this point I myself was only a student and for years after that the only thing we knew was fear. That was where it all started, that was when Salazar grew angry, and I don’t mean hot-tempered, I mean this cold fury that lay inside of him, with each year grew into this deep black fire. You could see it in his eyes every time a student was hurt or killed by a Muggle. Godric was always much more optimistic, he hoped the Muggle’s could change, yet here we are centuries later still hiding exactly where we were before.”

The Baron let out a sigh, shaking his head.

“You must understand brat, Godric and Salazar were as close as brothers, they fought back to back, neither afraid of what could come from behind because the other was there. But after 54, things began to change. They would argue more, mostly around the summer time and it was as I’m sure you’ve assumed the same argument. Who to admit to Hogwarts. Now, Rowena and Helga had their issues, they had their own arguments, however when Slytherin and Gryffindor had these fights they refused to be involved, after all they always did call their husbands petty behind their backs”

Harry's jaw dropped and eyes grew wide with surprise, ignoring the snort that came from the Baron as he spluttered

“They were married?!”

“Yes, didn’t expect that did you brat?” The Baron laughed harshly, lips twisted between a smirk and a scowl “Rowena’s logic balanced Godric’s recklessness as Helga’s caring balanced Salazar’s coldness. The girls never let the boy’s come between them, unlike you dunderheads apparently”

Harry blinked, thinking it over. He didn’t necessarily have a problem with Slytherin House, mainly Malfoy and the Quidditch Team, thinking about it he hardly knew most of the kids in his year group and yet here the Ghost was telling him they had been like Brothers, and MARRIED to each other!!

Ron would have a heart attack.

“As Legend say’s, there was a time in which Slytherin left the school, leaving behind the Chamber Of Secrets. What they fail to tell you, is that the Chamber used to be his own private chambers and his Basilisk was left behind with orders to protect the students, not hurt them. Something else they fail to mention, Slytherin didn’t leave because of the other founders, he left because he needed to travel, on his own personal quest for certain ingredients and creatures and to learn more about magic. He took his apprentice, Merlin, with him. Slytherin had three children with Helga; Rion, Lilian and Haelan. Lilian and Haelan adored their parents, their fathers apprentice and the other founders, indeed Merlin was almost a part of their family. Rion however, did not. Rion shared the view that his father bore, that they should be more particular about those attending Hogwarts, but he also harboured resentment for his father, because he believed himself above the other students and believed he deserved to be his father’s apprentice. He always wanted to be the favourite. But Slytherin didn’t have favourites, he treated everyone equal and Rion hated it. So whilst Salazar was gone, Rion hatched a plan to make himself the favourite. Whenever he could he would gather his friends and go down into the villages and beat up the Muggles not matter what age and even torture them”

“That’s horrible” Harry murmured, not sure what to make of the tale he was being told. The Bloody Baron barked a laugh

“Not it isn’t brat. These were Muggles that had murdered wizarding children; these were Muggles that abused their friends”

Harry frowned, eyebrows furrowed “And what about the children that had nothing to do with it, that were only influenced by how they were brought up? If we tortured everyone because we didn’t agree with their beliefs because of how they were raised there would be nobody left in this world unhurt”

The Baron scowled and dismissed it with a wave, he was unconcerned though the brat had made a good point, but he wasn’t the first child to say so. It is true, although he was there to witness it, and occasionally joining if he though they really deserved it, the Baron himself hadn’t truly approved of it yet had never said anything, because these were the people that had killed his friends and tried to kill him.

“The Plan of course didn’t work. Salazar was furious and came back as soon as he heard. Rion was cast out from the Family, though Helga begged Salazar not to. But Slytherin had never done it properly, perhaps he had hoped his son would repent for his mistakes and come home, but he never did. Godric had never agreed with Salazar over that, if there was any argument from then on in the Castle – though he never stayed long enough for there to be more than two – it would always come back to Rion. It was what Rion wanted, he was tearing them apart from the inside and it was working. What came next though could possibly be one of the worst things Rion could have ever done – he killed Lilian.”

“He killed his own sister?!” Harry choked, coughing slightly, eyes blown wide. The Baron nodded grimly, disgust apparent even on his own face.

“Grabbed her from behind and slit her throat, then he butchered her body and left her in the middle of a muggle town. Salazar went looking for his daughter that day, he found the villagers burning her body. That’s the night ‘The Purge’ began”

Harry sat there in shock for a moment looking sick and horrified by the story, shaking his head.

“The Purge is what Salazar is most known for, but the reason why is sorely misjudged. Indeed, he hated Muggles with a Passion, but this set it up to a new level, sure he had killed some before, usually if he saw them hurting any magical children, but this was far beyond what anyone had expected. He went from town to town, killing every Muggle he laid eyes on, very few escaped with their lives and they were mostly children. He slaughtered millions of people, probably more than the Dark Lord Voldemort, all in revenge for his daughter.”

“And Rion just sat back and watched?” Harry said disgustedly, face twisted into an angry scowl. He could in some way sympathise with Slytherin, though that didn’t make what he did right, Harry couldn’t help but feel sorry for the man.

“Oh Rion was busy, he was so busy. You see whilst his father was butchering Muggles for what they did, Rion was on his own ‘mini-spree’ easily covered up as his father’s handiwork. But it wasn’t just Muggles, it was Muggleborn and Halfblood children as well. You see Rion resentment had turned into that same dark cold fury that possessed his father, but whilst he was angry at Salazar, he blamed everyone else for his predicament, including Merlin. There were many attempts from Rion on Merlin’s life, but the Warlock either stopped them himself or was protected by Haelan and Helga. If there was one person Rion would not touch, it was Helga. She was the only person able to get through to him and she tried so hard but eventually he would not listen. Don’t mistake me, he certainly would not hurt her, but nor would he listen to her plea’s.”

Harry closed his eyes with a grimace, attempting to block out the screams and cries of Lily Potter from his mind.

“It came down to one battle. Godric had finally caught up with his brother in all but blood, yet he did not recognise the man before him. He was thin and long, dark matted hair and blood staining his unkempt robes. But the worst of it, was his eyes, they weren’t bloodthirsty or murderous like many have suggested. No, they were angry yes indeed they were so angry, but they were sad, so incredibly sad. Salazar had gone mad with revenge and he knew it, by the time Godric caught up his anger was diminishing. They did fight, they fought hard and fast and used every curse under the sun, but the aim was never to kill, Gryffindor wanted to stop his friend from killing and Slytherin wanted to repent for his actions but he didn’t know how. What the books ALWAYS get wrong brat is that Godric Gryffindor didn’t kill Salazar Slytherin, Rion did.

“Y’know what I’m not even surprised any..Hetchch! Anymore” Harry exhaled slowly and sneezed, before taking aim and tossing the tissue across the room grinning triumphantly as it landed in the small bin in the corner of the room. The Baron rolled his eyes and continued

“Their fight was based in what is known today as Stonehenge and they weren’t the only ones there. With Godric was his long-time friend Aaron, Merlin and Haelan, who were quickly taken up fighting myself and a Muggle Peasant who didn’t know what was happening, he just recognised they had magic and attacked them with me. He died. Don’t look at me like that brat, I didn’t help Salazar with his killing if that’s what you’re thinking, but he was a despairing man with nobody else, his wife too sick to come, I decided to stand by my Head of House. We were all injured in some way or another, none of us saw him. Rion was hidden behind one of the stones, waiting for his chance, and he got it. Godric finally disarmed Salazar of both his swords and his wand-“

“Swords? He had two?”

“Yes, twin swords, rather nice they were as well. Gryffindor buried them with Slytherin.”

The Baron commented before scowling at the interruption and shooting the young boy a glare.

“As I was saying, Godric finally disarmed Salazar of both his swords and his wand, I think we all thought he would kill him quickly and get it over with, even Salazar. But then Godric lowered his sword from the other mans throat and I’ll never forget the words out of Slazars mouth, he said..."

_“Please Ric, Please_

_His came out a hoarse whisper, his eyes glossy with tears yet to be spilled, dark hair long and dirty breathing heavily. There was a long silence and Salazar stared into his friends green eyes, the fight draining from his body. He could feel the weight of the blood on his robes, the blood of millions like rocks weighing him down and slowly he raised his hands into the air in surrender. He was done killing, he just wanted his family back. _

_Godric took a step forwards, his eyes scanning his friends face for any signs of deceit, yet all he found was grief and his heart gave a lurch almost longing for the old Salazar to return, at least there would be life in him, yet now he was as dead inside as the bodies around them. _

_Salazar caught the flash of a robe from the corner of his eyes and sighed silently, he knew his son would never be too far behind yet always one step ahead. He loved Rion, he did, but he regretted having the child almost as much as he regretted what he had just done. No amount of killing would bring his daughter back. _

_He heard the cries before he felt the pain, a searing ripple straight through the back, the fang cutting through his skin and a long arm wrapped over his shoulder and pressed against his chest as the poison began to edge through his vision, turning the edges black in a matter of seconds. _

_“You got what was coming to you old man” The familiar voice whispered in his ear, malice cutting through his voice. “Look around at what you did, all those people you killed, and for what?” _

_Salazar frowned, he didn’t understand and the pain was seeping across his body now, hands starting to shake. _

_“Because I killed her, and now you’ve made them pay for it” There was a harsh cackle in his ear “And do you know the best part Father? I’ll continue your work, I’ll kill them all and nobody will know it was me; after all, I’m no longer your son. I think I’ll start with Merlin” _

_Rion sneered and jerked away, pulling the fang out and darting away through the trees. Blood spurted out of the wound in his back and his knee’s buckled forwards. Godric surged forwards and caught him, Salazars hands wrapping into Godrics robes as the way lowered him to the ground, keeping a hand pressed on the wound to his back, eyes wide with panic. _

_“Sal, Oh Circe! Salazar, can you hear me?” He could just make out Godric’s voice through the fog in his head, his vision left with only a small hole to peer through, meeting green eyes as he choked, blood dribbling over his lips and down his chin. _

_“Ric...” He mumbled, taking a wheezing breath. Haelan appeared just inside his tunnel of vision, the same dark hair and grey eyes wide with fear. _

_“Father” His youngest son’s voice cracked with worry and he could feel hands curling into one of his own. He could just make out Godrics arms holding him and tried to reach up, hand smearing blood, his own blood on his friend’s neck. _

_“Protect them....prot’ct them”_

_He coughed, chest heaving and a bubble of blood spitting from his mouth. Godric nodded, unaware of the tears in his eyes and he held his old friend tighter. _

_“....m’Sorry....”_

_The last of his vision disappeared, submerging him in a black hole of darkness, the last thing he could see were those sea green eyes of his best friend. Godric let out a choked sob, feeling Salazar go limp in his grip and his head roll backwards hitting the stone. Haelan had tears rolling down his face, no matter what his father had done, he still loved him. _

“I have s'me respect for h'm now. Isss that bad?”

The Bloody Baron finished his story with an eye roll as the slurring speech echoed across the room. He could see the boy struggling to keep his eyes open, yet still listening with rapt attention, still interested in what he had to say. Though he wouldn’t admit it, it was rather nice to have someone actually listen to him for once and not just turn and walk the other way because he looked scary – and well, he was scary.

“No lad, it’s not”

“He’s less of a brat than the others" 

Severus raised an eyebrow as the Baron spoke, drifting past him as he entered his quarters that evening.

“Well that’s something”

The Baron snorted in response and disappeared through the wall. Severus entered the living room and allowed a short smile to cross his face as he glanced at his...son?

Harry was curled up, head fallen against his chest and blanket fallen to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN; Thanks so much for all the support on this, you’ve been amazing! So, this is the last chapter of When He Called Me Dad, and I’m so sorry it took so long to get to you, the last week has been mental. To those who started reading When Ghosts Come Back To Haunt You, I’ve deleted the work for now, but it will be back up soon, it was kind of an accident, but it gives me the chance to change some of it. I’m also going to be starting a fanfiction about Albus and Scorpius, and maybe one about Spiderman, so look out for those. I’ll be updating slowly as I am at school, but I will be updating. If anyone want to read some other stuff I’ve done, my Wattpad account is Typewriter 221, however I will warn you, most of that stuff is pretty old and pretty bad, though I have a few I’ve started recently which are more to this level. **

**This will be a really short chapter and I'm so so sorry it took so long, ESPECIALLY as it's so short. Thank you all sm XD!**

“You’ll take it easy today?” His soothing voice echoed in his ears as his feet took him towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Severus had been so kind, and so caring Harry really wished he could repay him somehow, so when he got the chance he would make his way to Hogsmeade and find something his new father would love.

“Harry!” Hermione’s voice broke him from his thoughts and a grin exploded on to his face, catching the bushy haired girl as she launched herself in his direction, squeezing him tightly. Ron appeared from behind, clapping his shoulder awkwardly, yet eyes glittering with relief.

“How are you? Are you better? Is it really true that Snape is your-“

“Hermione, give him a chance to reply” Ron interrupted with a laugh and a warning glance as a first year ran past them in the corridor. Harrys grin just grew wider, a feeling of comfort washing over him. Hogwarts wasn’t his home; they were his home.

He pulled them into an old classroom, out of the ears of prying eyes and casting a silencing charm across the room. They perched on desks, watching him with wide eyes as he started to answer their questions.

“I’m fine, more than actually, I’m brilliant! It’s pretty much cleared up now, except for the fact I seem unable to stop sneezing – though that might have something to do with the potion that exploded in the kitchen yesterday evening” He laughed, emerald orbs gleaming “As for D-Severus, yes he is my new Guardian”

He seemed to bounce, radiating happiness, thought at what his two best friends weren’t quite sure. Ron knew if he had Snape as a Guardian he would run away as fast and possible, and definitely wouldn’t trust him to look after anyone. But Harry did seem better, he noted, blue eyes narrowed, and he was certainly happy, that smile could not be faked if he tried.

“Does he know it was Oliver’s fault?”

Harry paused, and the smile started to slide from his face as he gave a sheepish nod.

“Yeahhhh....Ollie is going to have a fit, Severus said I wasn’t allowed to practice for the next two weeks”

He ran a hand through his hair, shrugging awkwardly, though unable to stop the corners of his lips stretching upwards despite his obvious guilt.

“Good, he should take better care of his teammates” Hermione nodded with finality and stood, shouldering her bag. Harry shook his head with a soft smile, red lips curved upwards, unable to keep the beaming expression off his face and relaxing into the one armed hug, as Ron threw an arm over his shoulder, squeezing gently.

Severus watched them leave the classroom from the shadows, a flicker of a smile in his eyes even if his mouth was planted firmly in his usual scowl. Although he found Weasley and Granger incredibly annoying, they were good friends, he would admit that reluctantly at least.

The content in his obsidian eyes disappeared, turning stony cold as he made his way towards his office, robes billowing behind him. The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain was stood outside, flanked by the Terror Twins – as nicknamed by his younger Slytherins – and two of the three chasers. At least Johnson and Spinnet looked nervous, the twins were smirking at him in a way that filled his stomach with dread, but instead he simply intensified his scowl. And Wood – Merlin that boy made his blood boil sometimes – had the audacity to appear impatient.

“Inside. Now.”

He snapped coldly, and with a swift flick of his wrist, his office door opened. However, as Oliver stepped over the threshold Severus raised a hand, stopping the other four students.

“Stay” He commanded silkily, it was rather like talking to a dog sometimes, he concluded, watching as their shoulders slouched in resignation and they backed away slightly from the door. Locking the door, he made sure there were several complex silencing charms surrounding the room before he spoke, after all he knew by now to never underestimate the Weasley Twins.

“Wood, you are a stupid, idiotic, selfish dunderhead,” And so began one of the most threatening lectures of the century, never to be heard by another’s ears and forever ringing in his own even on the Quidditch Pitch.

Many often wondered why Oliver would never look Snape in the eye.

“Hey Harry!” He flinched in surprise as a slender figure collapsed on the sofa next to him, in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. His emerald eyes fluttered open and he gave a soft, faint smile. Severus had warned him to take it easy, so when he could feel his eyes start to droop and his body take on that familiar feeling of fatigue, he made his way back to the Common Room. Ron and Hermione had escorted him back, before heading off to the library or maybe it was Defence, he honestly wasn’t listening.

“Katie, how are you?” Her dark hair flowed down past her shoulders and brown eyes twinkled in the firelight. She stretched out next to him, letting a longer arm drape across the back of the sofa.

“I’m good; a simple Pepper-Up-Potion and I was good to go” She grinned, letting the warmth of the flames wash over her. The tower was pretty empty, that meant it was peaceful, something they both enjoyed.

“Never let it get that bad again, okay?” His face was blanketed by surprise and she gave a fond eye roll.

“What do you-?”  
  


“Look, I know we aren’t as close as Ron or Hermione, but I’m pretty sure everyone bar Ollie noticed something was up. And considering you’ve been holed up somewhere for the last couple of days it was kinda obvious and, don’t take this the wrong way but you look exhausted. It wasn’t hard to put the pieces together. Just, take better care okay? I’m sure Ollie will learn from this”

They shared a small laugh, and he relaxed his unconsciously tensing muscles, replying with a soft nod, dark locks falling into his eyes. They fell into a peaceful silence, settling back and sinking into the sofa, simply enjoying each other’s presence.

_“Hetchh”_

She laughed and raised a hand, gently threading it through his hair.

“Bless you”

_“M’fin-HeKTCHOO!”_

“Go to sleep little brother”

He sighed slightly and closed his eyes, almost instantly slipping into a contented sleep, his head falling against her shoulder. Katie smiled down at his, his legs curled up on the sofa beside him, chest rising and falling evenly. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head lightly, in a sisterly fashion, barely batting an eyelid through her own hazy gaze when not twenty minutes later did a familiar intimidating pick him up like a small child and walk away. In all honesty, as long as the boy she had come to see as a little brother was happy, that was all that mattered.


End file.
